


Start over again

by Rosie7



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, new adventures, sindra, the seven seas alliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie7/pseuds/Rosie7
Summary: After the destruction of Sindria, Sinbad and his Generals are left broken, and unable to move on with their lives. Mourning the loss of his friends, Sinbad decides to go and train with the Yambala Tribe.After two years with hard work and dedication, he's finally going home again, and new adventures are waiting.





	1. Going home

**Author's Note:**

> Since the manga, Sinbad no Bouken, are so god-damn slow, I've decided to write my own story. Hope you guys will enjoy it!

_Sinbad was surrounded by fire. Buildings and houses were burning down. Destruction and fear was all around him. How could this happen? There were people screaming and crying, people who feared for their lives. They had lost their loved ones. Lost lives, Sinbad was supposed to protect. He was their King!_

  _The air smelled like_ _gasoline and burnt flesh. His once paradise, was now his dystopia. In his arms, lay the person who was going to be his wife someday. She had fought so bravely by his side. She had sworn she was never going to leave him, or deceive him. Even though she'd been doing it all along. Her final words was on a never-ending loop inside his head. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me._

 

 Sinbad abruptly woke up from his nightmare. Every night, for the past two years he'd done that. He was covered in cold sweat, and his heart was beating out of his chest. It was difficult to breath. He got up, and walked around in his room, trying to calm himself down. 

 When he'd finally calmed down, he wanted to go back to sleep. But he didn't dare to close his eyes for one more second. Every time he closed them, the nightmares would start all over again. It was always the same things that happened. First he would see Sindria, standing in it's glory. People smiling at him. They were cheering and laughing with their friends and families. The next minute fire would appear out of nowhere. The smiling faces started melting. Screaming, and crying out of fear, would fill his ears with agony. _Will these nightmare ever stop?_

 The sun was slowly starting to appear on the horizon. The day was finally here, he was going home. After two of the longest years of his life, he was finally going to see his friends again. He'd missed them dearly. Sinbad didn't know for how long he'd be gone with the Yambala Tribe, so he hadn't told them when he was going to return. He wondered if everything was the same back home. He knew everything had changed, but he couldn't help himself, he had a little hope, that everything was still the same back home. And that all of his friends would be there to welcome him home, even the lost ones.

 

* * *

 '' You need to relax your wrist. It's a lot harder to write if you don't.'' Ja'far was teaching Masrur how read and write. Today's lesson was writing. He'd been tutoring Masrur for a while now, and things were not looking better. It was not that Masrur was a dumb teenager, he just had a tendency to wonder off, even when they weren't half way done with his lessons. So it took him a while longer, than it had done with Ja'far and Sinbad. Although, Ja'far had Rurumu for a teacher. If he would ever try to wonder off, she would give him the famous Imuchakk Chop right on his head. And she would scold him for being disrespectful.

 '' Can we take a break?'' Masrur asked.

 '' Yes, 20 minutes would do. Good job'' Ja'far patted Masrur's head. Usually Masrur didn't like people touching him, but he didn't mind when Ja'far did it. The last couple of years, Ja'far had become like a brother to him. Ja'far was his only friend, after the downfall of Sindria. Masrur had lost all of his childhood friends. He had a strong bond with them, since they were slaves together, and had fought together side by side. It had been traumatizing to lose them. He had felt hopless, like nothing was going to be okay again. If it hadn't been for Ja'far, watching over him, and cared for him, he didn't know what it had become of him. He felt truly lucky to have Ja'far by his side.

 '' I'll be back in 20 minutes then.'' Masrur ran to the beach. Swimming with Hinahoho, and his kids were his new favorite thing to do. Ja'far had always suspected that was the reason it took so long for Masrur to learn how to read and write. If he'd just spend half the time studying as he did swimming, he'd been smarter than Ja'far. He also would rather build houses, and do physical labor more than studying. A Fanalis is a Fanalis after all.  

 Ja'far took Masrur's paper, and got up on the roof. Sitting on the roof was his favorite place to be. It was something he had learned from Masrur, who were always sitting on different rooftops. The view over Balbadd was amazing. And he had full control over the remaining citizens of Sindria. King Rashid was kind enough to let them stay in Balbadd for the time being. All of Sinbad's Generals and his two thousand citizen were staying here after the ambush. Sinbad had left Ja'far in charge of them, after he departed with the Yambala tribe. 

 Ja'far tried his best not to think about Sinbad. He missed him so much. He was hoping Sinbad would be proud of him, proud of  everything he'd done while he was away. He had worked so hard the last two years. Not only because of Sinbad, but also because if he didn't have anything to do, he would start remembering things. Like the happy times with his mother. Or the day they were attack, the last time he saw his mother.

 Ja'far shook his head, he was not going to think about Rurumu. He looked down on Masrur's paper again. He's handwriting truly was awful. It made him laugh though. He heard people laughing, and splashing of water. Hinahoho and his kids were swimming with Masrur again. Ja'far swore they went swimming at least three times a day. He didn't mind, after all the horrors, he was happy they were happy. _It looks like he's finally getting out of his shell._

 '' There you are. I've been looking all over for you, Ja'far'' 

 '' Drakon. Do you have the papers ready for me?'' Ja'far asked. Drakon sat down next to Ja'far. 

 '' Yes.'' He gave Ja'far the papers. '' When are you going to deliver it to King Rashid?'' 

 '' Tomorrow, first thing in the morning'' 

 '' And how early is that, may I ask?'' 

 Ja'far knew were this conversation was headed. '' I get plenty of sleep, Drakon'' 

 '' We are worried about you'' Drakon looked at Ja'far. '' You are working nonstop. It can't be health'' 

 '' I know you are worried, and you don't need to, I'm fine. I slept 4 house last night'' 

 '' That's not enough'' Drakon argued. 

 '' For me, it is.'' Ja'far simple replied. 

 '' Ja'fa-''

 '' I'm not going to argue with you on this'' Ja'far interrupted.

 '' Fine. What are you doing up here then?'' Asked Drakon.

 '' Just admiring the view. And watching Masrur, Hinahoho and the kids swimming.'' 

 Drakon looked over to the beach. '' They look so happy. Things are finally looking better, after all this time'' 

 '' It is'' Ja'far agreed. 

 '' Who knows, maybe a curtain someone is on his way home'' 

 

* * *

 

 Sinbad was packing his bag. Even though the training had been excruciating, he sure was going to miss this place. Or he would miss his master, Shambal, and his horrible gambling habits. His master have had to be the worst gambler ever.  _I think that's everything_. Sinbad thought to himself.  There was someone at the door.

 '' Please come in.'' Sinbad answered.  

 '' Are you done packing?'' 

 '' Lord Shambal. Yes, I'm done. Are the ship ready to take me to Balbadd?'' 

 '' Yes, well almost now. How was your night?'' Shambal wondered.

 '' Like it's always been since I got here'' Sinbad confessed. He put on his boots, and walked with Shambal down to the pier. 

 '' I'm sorry about your nightmares, Sinbad. You know, when you first got here, I'd never seen someone so lost before. But I've seen a lot of growth in you. Just give it some more time. You never know when things are going to turn around again.'' Shambal squeezed Sindad's shoulder.

 '' Thank you for everything'' Sinbad bowed. '' I'm going home.''  

 


	2. Home again

The Yambala Tribe's location was in the middle of nowhere, far from any civilization. The journey home was long and tedious. When the voyage went smoothly, it quickly got dull.  There was  absolutely nothing to do, except for fishing. Not that the fish were biting either. Sinbad looked up to the sky, praying that something interesting would happen soon. '' Looks like there's a storm coming, m'boy'' Said the Captain of the ship. _Well, thank you God._ Even with a peg leg, he still moved around soundlessly.

 '' The sky is clear, and the sea is calm. How can you tell there's a storm coming?'' Asked Sinbad.

 '' I've been a Captain for 39 years. I know a thing or two about the sea. And it's telling me that there's a big storm is coming.''

 '' I'm a sailor, and I had no idea. I still have a lot to learn'' Sinbad acknowledged.   '' You're still young, m'boy. Trust me, you still got time.'' The captain took out his pipe and lit it, like he had all the time in the world. Sinbad liked this man, he never made a fuss about anything.

 '' Well, we better make preparations then.'' Sinbad jumped down on the deck, and helped securing the masts for the storm.

 '' What an eager young fella.'' The Captain chuckled.

 

* * *

 Ja'far was in his office, working as usual. Masrur's 20 minute break, was now 2 hours long. He wasn't angry about it at all, in fact, he was kind of glad he didn't need to tutor Masrur today. There was just too much that needed to be done. There was some countries that thought about dropping out of Sindria Trading company, as well as, The seven Seas Alliance. God, as soon theres a little bit of adversity, people started losing their cool. _Some people can be so pathetic, and weak-minded!_ It was the smaller Kingdoms that was worried about the Alliance. Ja'far could understand that. They were the once who would suffer the most, if the Alliance would fall apart.

 Ja'far was writing letters to all of them, ensuring them there was noting to be afraid of. Everything was going a lot better now, and things should return back to normal in no time. He even offered some special goods from Sasan, as insurance.

 '' What a bunch of cowards'' Ja'far mumbled to himself.

 '' What are you mumbling about?'' The tall man entered Ja'far's office. His office was so small, Hinahoho could barely stand up straight, without hitting his head against the roof.

 '' Just some of the countries are saying they want to leave the Alliance, just because of Sinbad's absents.''

 '' Oh? What are you writing to them?''  

 '' That everything is returning to normal. And I'm also sending some goods as insurance, so that they will stay in the Alliance'' Hinahoho ruffled Ja'fars head. 

 '' I'm so proud of you. I would never have thought of that. You sure are a natural at this stuff.'' Ja'far started blushing. Getting praised was something he never got used to.

 '' I'm just doing what every businessman would do, Hinahoho'' Ja'far folded the letters, and put them in the envelops.

 '' Would you please run to the post office with them? I have so much to do.''

 '' Of course. But please don't work too much now, Ja'far. I'm worried about your health.''

 '' I've just had this conversation with Drakon. I'm fine!'' Ja'far started cleaning his office. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. He didn't need their pity, or concern.

 '' If you say so. When you're done, why don't you go to the beach? Kikiriku, and the twins are missing you.''

 '' I will see them later. I've just checked on your youngest one. He's doing just fine.'' Ja'far would see Hinahoho's posture chance. It was a sore spot, talking about his youngest son. He was still living in the hospital.

 '' The doctors said he can leave the hospital, in a couple of days'' Ja'far tried to make it better.

 '' Yeah I know. It will be good to finally have him home.'' Hinahoho tried everything he could to keep a brave face on. But Ja'far knew a thing or two about his adoptive father. It was killing him that he couldn't protect his son from being injured. 

 '' Hey, he'll grow up to be even bigger and healthier than you, Hinahoho. You'll see.'' Smiled Ja'far.

 '' You're right.'' Hinahoho ruffled his head one more time. '' Just remember to eat something, Ja'far. I don't want you to faint again, are we clear?''

 '' Yes, Sir'' Ja'far were still smiling at his father.

 

* * *

The Captain was right. Sinbad had never experienced a more wicked storm than this. The monstrous waves were at least 30 feet tall. The winds were howling, rain was pouring down hard, and the thunder was roaring in the sky. The sky darkened immensely, the only light they had, were the lightnings that appeared in the sky every once in a while.

 Sinbad was soaking wet, and scared for his life. He had never felt more alive. He had forgotten everything about being a sailor. About the blissfulness he felt when he was surrounded by nothing but water. The freedom he felt, and the new adventures waiting. For the last couple of years everything was about the trading company, or the alliance, and founding his own country. When everything was taken away from him, he had felt hopeless, like his life didn't have meaning anymore.

  _Maybe this is what I'm supposed to do with my life_. Sinbad thought to himself. He took a moment just to enjoy the life at sea. 

 '' Sinbad, move your ass! We're close to the portal now.'' Shouted the Captain.

 '' Sorry Captain. I'll make sure the ship is steady'' A spell caster said some kind of spell out loud. Suddenly a portal appeared in the sky. It was difficult to keep the ship steady. They only had one chance to make it. If they missed the portal, it would take 7 months before they got another chance again.

 '' Come on, you worthless maggots! We only have one chance to do this! '' Bellowed the Captain.

 Everyone on the ship were pushing themselves to their limit. There was a lot at stake here. It wasn't only Sinbad that wanted to go home.  There were people who had been gone from their families for many years, and nobody wanted to wait 7 more months.

 '' The winds are too strong. I can't hold on anymore'' shouted the youngest man on board.

 '' Don't give up, just a little bit longer now'' Shouted Sinbad back.

 The portal was getting closer by the second, the spell caster shouted the spell louder, and louder. Holding the sails were an absolute nightmare, but they were so close. Suddenly Sinbad could feel himself being sucked into the portal. His head started spinning. Traveling through portals was awful.

 They finally got out of the portal. The weather on the other side, was the complete apposite. Everything was calm and peaceful. The sun was shining, there were no clouds and the seagulls were singing. Some of the men started to vomit. Traveling though portals was not for everybody.

 '' Looks like we made it boy!'' The Captain clapped him hard on the shoulder.

 '' Yeah. Can I ask you something? How does the portal really work?'' Asked Sinbad.

 '' I'm not sure. I haven't asked. Why? Is it something you are interested in?''

 '' Well, it had been great for the trading company. Goods from different countries would arrive a lot faster. The quality on the food wouldn't wors-''

 '' You sure have quite the business mind.'' The Captain laughed. '' I thought sailing was your passion?''

 '' Well, it was. When I was younger I wanted to be a sailor, like my father, but my destiny was something different'' Sinbad look out on the open ocean.

 '' Destiny? You believe in that crap?''

 '' Yes I do, I can see the flow of destiny. But lately it's been really blurry. I have no idea what I'm suppose to do.''

 '' See it? Don't tell me your one of those phony hocus pocus people?''

 Sinbad laughed. '' No, I'm not one of those.'' 

 '' I don't know anything about destiny, but I do believe in one thing, and that is doing what your passionate about. Maybe you just need a little more time to figure it out.'' 

 Sinbad was in deep thought. '' Maybe you're right. Thanks Captain, for everything.'' 

 '' Balbadd City is in sight!'' Someone yelled.

 Sinbad ran to the other side of the ship. There it was, Balbadd. 

 

\---

 '' Do you have everything?'' 

 '' Yes, I do. Thank you again for everything, Captain.'' Sinbad bowed.

 '' Don't be so formal. Just don't take too long before I hear from you again, m'boy'' The Captain ruffled Sinbad's head. 

 '' Of course. I'll send you letter, when I'm traveling again.''

 ''Bye!'' Sinbad waved as he saw the ship sailing away.

 

* * *

 Balbadd still looked the same as it always done. It was early in the evening, so there was still children playing in the streets, and people who were trading at the local market. Just hearing people laughing were delightful. The last two years, everything had been so serious. He'd been training for 16 hours a day, and sleeping the rest. He hadn't had a drop of alcohol, or the company of a women in two years. That was going change tonight!  

 '' King Sinbad'' 

 Sinbad turned around. He didn't know this people, but they called him king. Maybe they were survivors from Sindria. 

 '' Hello, can I help you?'' Sinbad said with a warm smile.

 '' No, we just wanted to welcome you back. You have been missed.'' The two gils said, and bowed to their king.

 '' Thank you. There probably will be a welcome party later tonight. I hope I will see you there'' Sinbad winked.

 The girls started to blush. '' We will tell everyone that you have returned, my king.''

 Sinbad had forgotten all about being called king. It was still weird. He had never been very formal himself. He watched them run off...No, they were to young for him.

 Sinbad first stop was, of course, the trading company. He knew a short cut. Instead of walking in the streets, he'd just walked along the shore. _It couldn't be..._

 '' Masrur!'' Sinbad yelled. He ran and waved at the same time. He had no idea it would feel this good to see a friendly face again.

 '' King Sinbad, you're home'' Masrur said neutral. _Some things will never change._

 '' Yes, I'm home. Wow, you're a teenager now. You've grown so much.''

 '' You too Sinbad'' Masrur wasn't an emotional man, but Sinbad didn't mind. It was still good to see him again.

 '' Is it king Sinbad?!''

 '' Hinahoho! Thank God you didn't grown taller'' Sinbad laughed.

 Hinahoho laughed with him. '' My life would be quite difficult if I got any bigger now. I can barely fit thru doors as it is.''

 '' Is good to see you again. Where's Jafar?!'' Sinbad looked behind his large friend. Suddenly he felt someone poking him on the back.

 '' I'm here, you idiot''

 '' Jafar, I..'' Sinbad didn't know what to say. He had never been so speechless before.

     


	3. Welcome home

'' Ja'far..It's you'' Sinbad was speechless. Of course, he'd expected to be happy about seeing his most loyal friend, but now, he wasn't so sure what he felt. This was not the same little runt from before. He'd grown so much, in just two years. He was a least 6 inches taller, and much broader, and... handsome. He was not as big as Sinbad, but damn, he looked like a man now. A fine young man. 

 '' It's good to have you home, King Sinbad'' Ja'far smiled gently, and bowed to Sinbad. It really was good to have him home again. Ja'far had missed him so much. He even missed the things he couldn't stand about Sinbad. Like his laid-back attitude, even his dirty jokes. Ja'far rarely understood his jokes, it wasn't until recently he understood most of them. He was a disgusting man, but Ja'far had missed him.  

 '' Is good to be home again, Ja'far'' Sinbad smiled back. Even saying his name was not the same anymore. Masrur kept looking back and forth from Sinbad to Ja'far. Did he miss something? Why are they looking at each other like that? 

 Sinbad realized that he was staring at Ja'far. He shook his head lightly, hoping nobody noticed it. He turned to Hinahoho. '' Where's the rest of the crew?'' 

 '' Some are still working. Sharrkan is working on his swordplay, as usual. And Drakon is planning his wedding, an-''

 ''What?'' Sinbad interrupted. '' He's getting married? To Saher?''

 '' Yes, he finally proposed. But it's not going to be a big wedding like I had. It will be a small one, with only a few people''

 '' That's great. I need to go and congratulate him'' Everyone followed Sinbad back to the trading company.

 '' Oh, and Sinbad?'' Ja'far spoke. '' When you're finished with Drakon, I would like for you to look at some papers-'' 

 '' Ja'far, we will start working first thing in the morning, but tonight we party'' Sinbad stopped outside the company. It all got so surreal for a moment. 

 '' Sinbad, is everything alright?'' Ja'far asked. 

 '' Yes, of course.'' It was much harder to return home again, than Sinbad expected it to be. Even though he wanted to move, his body was frozen. It's been two years since the last time he was here. Even back then he wasn't able to go inside the company. 

 '' Sinbad, if you want, we can do something else. Maybe, find a place to eat?'' Ja'far saw his masters struggles. He understood them perfectly well.

 '' No, I can do this'' Sinbad took one step over the threshold. _The first step is always the most difficult one._ It still looked the same inside. The tables and chairs hadn't moved an inch. It still looked like it did when he fist bout this place. He walked up the stairs, up to his office. He could tell no one had been sitting in his chair, or been on his office at all, in the last couple of years. But it wasn't dusty in his office. '' Did you clean my office Ja'far?'' 

 ''Yes, but I didn't use it. I only went in here when I needed some papers.'' 

 '' I wouldn't mind if you used it.'' Sinbad smiled.

 '' It just didn't feel right. It's your office after all.'' 

 '' Ja'far I need you to... King Sinbad, you're back'' Said one of his oldest friends, Drakon. 

 '' Yes, I just got here. But never mind that, you're getting married!'' 

 Drakon started blushing. '' Yes, the wedding is next week. I'm glad you got back home before our wedding.'' 

 '' Me too. We need to have a bachelor party!'' 

 '' No, your majesty. I don't want you to make a big fuss about this.''

 '' What you're talking about? Of course you need a bachelor party, to celebrate your last night of freedom!'' 

 '' His last night of freedom? What do you think a marriage is?'' Ja'far asked.

 '' Like prison?'' Sinbad joked. '' Oh come on, we have to celebrate.'' 

 '' The first thing we are going to celebrate is your arrival. We must first let your people know that you're home'' Drakon demanded. 

 '' Someone is already taking care of that'' Sinbad sat down behind is desk. _Am I ever going to get used to this again?_

 '' And who is taking care of that exactly?'' Asked Ja'far.

 '' Two girls I met when I first got of the ship'' Sinbad smiled.

 '' Don't tell me..'' Said Hinahoho worried.

 '' Your Majesty...'' Drakon wouldn't believe how quickly his king got back his old habits.

 '' Sinbad, you idiot! Do you have no self-restraint?'' Yelled Ja'far. _This is_ _unbelievable!_

 '' What the hell are you talking about?....'' Then Sinbad realized what they were talking about. _Seriously._ '' Oh, no I did do anything! They were like between 14-16 years old! I don't go after girls that is so young'' Did they really have so little faith in their king?

 '' Well, there's a first time for everything.'' Masrur mumbled.

 '' What did you say Masrur?''

 

* * *

 Sharrkan had finally joined them. He'd been training all day, he was very serious about his swordsmanship. Five hours a day, he said, you needed to train if you wanted to become a great swordsman. Now he wanted a break, which meant booze and women. Sinbad was quite astonished by his transformation. He used to be so quiet, and proper when he was younger. Now he was like, well, like Sinbad. He also, like everyone else here, had grown so much. '' Sharrkan, look at you. You look like a man now.'' Said Sinbad after he had downed an entire bottle of wine. 

 '' Yeah, a lot have changed since you been away. Have you talked to the women at this party yet. The women of Sindria sure are the best. There's nothing they would to for you, especially if you're a nobel. But you are their King! I can't imagine what the would do to you.'' Sharrkan was drunk out his mind too, Sinbad decided.  

 Shocked about what Sharrkan just said, _this is not the same boy,_ he just wanted to enjoy this party.'' No, not yet. I've just been focusing on the drinking, and catching up with my friends.'' Sinbad laughed. Maybe he should go and talk to some women, but right now it was good to be home, surrounded by his friends. 

 It was amazing what Ja'far managed to throw together in just one hour. It was a huge welcome home party. All of his two thousand citizen were there, all of his generals and his employees. There was good food, good wine and live music. There was really nothing Sinbad needed more right now.  '' Hey Ja'far, come here'' Demanded his king.

 '' Was it it your majesty?'' _Was he seriously drunk already?_

 '' This is fantastic! How did you mann..manaa..mmm..'' Sinbad was too drunk to finish his sentences. _Great._

 '' How did I manage to do it? Is it that what you're trying to say?'' Ja'far would feel his rage bubbling to the surface.

 '' YEAH! You just get me Ja'far'' Sinbad put his arm around Ja'far. '' I missed you, kiddo''

 '' Kiddo? How drunk are you?'' Sinbad smelled good. Have he always done that?

 '' I'm not that drunk... So did you miss me?'' Sinbad smiled his charming smile to Ja'far.

 '' Well, maybe a little bit'' Ja'far starred at Sinbad. He suddenly got a weird feeling in his stomach. Like there was butterflies fluttering inside is stomach. _What the hell is this feeling? '_ '' and King Rashid help me with this party'' 

 '' My mentor! Where is he?'' Sinbad started looking around to see if he could find him.

 '' He's not here, Sinbad'' Sinbad notice Ja'far looked a bit distressed.

 '' Oh? How so? Is he traveling or something?''

 '' No, Sinbad. He's sick.'' Ja'far hated this. He didn't want his King to suffer anymore. He knew King Rashid had always been like a father to him.

 '' Oh..That's...'' Sinbad released his grip on Ja'far.

 '' Maybe we could visit him tomorrow?''

 '' Yes, we should do that.'' There was some girls giggling in the background. Sinbad and Ja'far turned around. '' If you'd excuse me Ja'far. I have some business I need to take care of.'' The only thing Ja'far could do, was to watch his friend hit on the women, and taking them back home with him. Since he knew Sinbad was upset right now, and needed a distraction, he let him go.   

 

   


	4. King Rashid

It's been a long time since Sinbad was able to sleep in. When he was training, he always had to wake up before the sun rose up on the horizon. The girls he had brought with him had gone home. Which made him happy. He hated those awkward conversations the morning after. Some girls even expected to stay for breakfast, and for them to hang out later. Like it was a relationship they wanted. Sinbad was not interested in that. The girls was merely a distraction to him. 

 Sinbad got up and started looking for his clothes. They were scattered everywhere. He put on his clothes, and walked down for breakfast. 

 '' Good morning. Are you all eating breakfast?'' Asked Sinbad. 

 All of his Generals, Hinahohos kids were eating. Sinbad sat down next to Ja'far. '' For us, it's lunch, Sin'' Ja'far blankly said. 

 '' Why didn't you wake me up?'' Sinbad asked Ja'far.

 '' You had girls with you last night. I didn't want to have some awkward conversation with them. And I figured that you were tired from your travel.'' 

 '' Well, thank you for letting me sleep.'' Sinbad smiled warmly at Ja'far.

 '' Don't expect it to happen every day. Tomorrow I expect you do be up before the sun!'' Ja'far hissed.

 '' Yes, Sir'' Sinbad still smiled, which pissed Ja'far off. Why was he in such a good mood.  _Oh, never mind...._

 '' So Sinbad, how was the girls you took home with you?'' Sharrkan smirked. 

 Sinbad laughed '' There was one girl that was really bendy-'' 

 '' No! There are kids present.'' Hinahoho warned. 

 '' Oh, sorry.'' Sinbad turned to Kikiriku. ''Do you have something fun planned today?'' Sinbad noticed Kikiriku was just as tall as Ja'far. _Ja'far can't be happy about that._

 '' We just finished our lesson for the day, so now we're going to the beach!'' The kids cheered.

 '' Not before you've eaten up all of your food.'' Hinahoho had become much stricter. The kids scarfed down their food, and ran to the beach. Masrur was getting ready to go to, until he remembered his lessons with Ja'far. 

 '' You may go too, Masrur.'' Said Ja'far.

 '' Thank you.'' Masrur bowed, and ran after Kikiriku and the twins, Bornini and Bernana. 

 They eat their food in silence. One by one the Generals left for work. They had bowed politely to Sinbad and left. It didn't seem like he was going to get used to that. Then there was only Ja'far and Sinbad sitting around the table. Ja'far waited patiently on Sinbad, who sure took his sweet time.

 '' Is it possible for you to eat any slower?'' Ja'far barked.

 '' What? I'm enjoying my food. After two years of that horrible stuff we got back on that island. Trust me, I'm going to savor every moment of this deliciousness.

 '' Fine, just remember we are going to visit King Rashid today. You know he doesn't like it when we're late.'' Sinbad didn't answer, he just kept chewing his food slowly. Maybe seeing his mentor was harder for him than Ja'far had thought. Sinbad didn't handle death very well. He was good at hiding it, but Ja'far always noticed it. The sadness in his eyes everytime he talked about his parents, or his friends.

 '' I know this is hard for you. But I'm here for you.'' Ja'far squeezed Sinbad's hand.

 '' Thank you, Ja'far.'' Sinbad smiled.

 

* * *

 Sinbad and Ja'far kneeled next to the bed, where King Rashid laid. Sinbad had never seen him so weak. His skin was pale, he had lost a lot of weight, and he looked so tired. 

 '' Sinbad. How was you training?'' The King asked.

 '' It was fine, thank you for asking.'' Said Sinbad still kneeling. 

 '' Only fine? Is that your answer?'' The King chuckled. 

 '' Well, it was hard. Lord Shambal is a good man. He's kind and wise, but he is tough of his students. He doesn't believe in taking it easy on newbies. He the type of trainer that would throw you in a cage with a wild animal. 

 '' I've heard rumors about him. He has quite the gambling problem too.''

 '' You don't have to tell me. I don't know how many times I had to win his clothes, or his money back. He even gambled away his sword once. He told me, he would feed me to the sharks if I didn't win it back.'' Sinbad laughed.

 '' I hope you've learned more than magoi manipulation. The last time I spoke to you, you wanted to give up. You said you wanted to become a fisherman, and forget all about Sindria. Is that still what you want to do?'' The King and Sinbad locked eyes. Then Sinbad stared at the ground.

 '' For a long time I didn't want to to become a King again. The loss of my Kingdom, my friends, it was too much for me. And the thought of starting over again made me sick. I thought it would be easier to just forget everything, but this is something that I have to carry around with me, no matter where I go, or what I become.'' Sinbad became silent for a moment. '' I've decided that I will do everything I possible can to make sure nobody have to go through the pain of losing their friends, their families because of war.''

 ''Does that mean?...'' Asked Ja'far.

 ''  Yes, Ja'far. That mean I haven't given up on my dream on founding my own country, and to end war, once and for all.''

 Ja'far felt a rush of excitement and gratitude toward Sinbad. _He's back._

 '' I glad, Sinbad. I'm so proud of you. After all you've been through. You still managed to pull through. And you come out as a better man because of it. I hope one day my son will grow up and be just like you one day.'' The King smiled.

 Sinbad remembered his sons. They were bloody awful. They were the polar opposite of Sinbad. But Sinbad didn't want to disappoint his mentor.

 '' I'm sure they will.'' Sinbad forced a smile.

 '' No, not those two. I meant my third son. You've never met him before, but he's a lot like you. I want him to become King of Balbadd, when I die.''

 Talking about his demise was taboo for Sinbad. King Rashid was like a father to him. The idea of losing him was too much for Sinbad. He had been there for him for so many years. The thought of him being gone... Sinbad stood up. '' Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?'' Sinbad politely asked.

 '' No. Thats it for now. You may be dismissed.'' Ja'far got up and bowed to the king, and followed Sinbad.

 

* * *

 

'' What was that?'' Asked Ja'far. They were outside the palace, on their way back to the trading company. 

 '' What was what?'' Sinbad stupidly said.

 '' The way you suddenly got up and wanted to leave. You were being disrespectful! He probably wanted to talk to you some more. He was worried about you, you know.'' Ja'far tried to look Sinbad in the eyes, but as stubborn as Sinbad was, he just kept looking away. '' You may not have so much time with him, but- Hey Sinbad! Where are you going?''

 Sinbad djinn equipped to Baal and flew away. He did not want to hear that right now.        

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins names are old norse names XD


	5. Somewhere new

Sinbad was sitting on a tree branch, looking over Balbadd. It was early in the evening, the sky were blue, pink and orange. It was so beautiful. Children were laughing and chasing each other in the streets. Some people were rushing home to their families, others were transporting goods. Sinbad had a bottle of wine in his hands. Balbadd truly had the best wine in the world. Sinbad would know, he'd tried them all. Well, Balbadd and the Kingdom of Sasan had the best wine. But drinking wine from Sasan wasn't something he really craved right now.

 His head was spinning from all the alcohol he had consumed. He kept thinking about was his mentor. Sinbad didn't want to lose him. He had lost so many now. Why did he have to get sick? Why did it have to be an untreatable disease? His eyes wondered off from the glorious part of Balbadd to the slum area. Sinbad would feel a sting in his heart every time he walked by, or saw the slum. He knew what it was like, growing up in the slum. Not knowing when your next meal was going to happen, or not having the money to buy your sick mother medicine. He would feel this huge burden. A burden to end poverty in the world, and creating a new world that doesn't know war.   

 '' Sinbad, what the fuck! Don't just disappear like that! '' Yelled the last person Sinbad wanted to see. Couldn't he be alone for five fucking minutes?

 '' Ja'far, my friend! What can I do you for?'' Asked Sinbad jolly.

 '' What the...Are you drunk?'' Ja'far crossed his arms, and had a firefly look in his eyes, like he was going to murder someone. He looked kind of cute when he was mad like that, Sinbad thought to himself. 

 '' Yes.. Do you want some? It really delicious'' Sinbad jumped from the tree. Since he was so drunk he landed on all fours, spilled most of the wine, but offered Ja'far the rest of the bottle. Being the gentleman he was.

 '' No, I don't want some.'' Ja'far smacked to bottle out of Sinbad's hands, to Sinbad's surprise. _What an ass!_

 '' Hey! Why did you do that? Now there's broken glass everywhere. Children can cut themselves, you know, or have you forgotten when Kikiriku cut himself? He needed ten stitches!''

 '' Why do you keep doing this? Always getting sloppy drunk instead of talking about what is bothering you.''  Sinbad could see the concern in Ja'far's eyes, or was it pity?

 '' Cause sometimes I don't want to talk about it! Sometime I just want to pretend for a second that everything is okay. Is that too much to ask for? And can you stop looking at me like that. like you pity me?''   

 '' I don't pity you, Sinbad. You know that. But it might make you feel better, if you just talk to me. I'm on your side'' 

 '' I can't..'' Whispered Sinbad.

 '' Why not? I said that I would always be there for you... especially when things turned bad.'' 

 '' I know, and thank you for that. I just don't feel like talking about it right now.. so please... Don't'' 

 '' Fine. If that's what you want, then I stop. Just promise me you're not going to do anything stupid.''  Ja'far gave up. There was a silence between them until Sinbad spoke.

 '' Let's go somewhere new.'' Sinbad suggested. 

 '' Sinbad we have work to do. We can't just leave, and travel all around the world like we used to. We are not children anymore.'' 

 '' There are more countries out there that isn't a part of the alliance. We can't just sit around and wait for them to come to us. We wanted to unite the world. Do you remember our dream?''

 '' Yes, I remember. But we are barely back on our feet. We need to wait until it all have settled down.''

 '' That's not what you told me earlier.''

 '' Yes, it was.''

 '' No, it wasn't''

 '' Yes''

 '' No''

 '' Okay! I'm not going to argue with you. What about we first travel to Reim? They are a part of the trading company, but not part of the Alliance. We could try and convince them to join us.'' Ja'far suggested. 

 '' Yes, we can do that. Come on, let's tell the others we're going on new adventures!''

 '' We are going on a business trip. We are not going for pleasure.'' Ja'far would already see sinbad getting drunk in the brothels of Reim. 

 '' We'll see about that.'' Sinbad winked. Ja'far would feel his face turing red. _Fucking moron!_

 

* * *

 '' A trip to the Reim Empire?'' Hinahoho asked surprised. Everyone was already gathered around the dinning table. Grilled fish was on the menu today. Sinbad's favorite.  

 '' Yes! New adventures! '' Sinbad basically jumped up and down like a little kid.

 '' Sin! Stop acting like an idiot.'' Ja'far barked.

 '' You are so boring, you know that? '' Sinbad put his arm around Ja'far. 

 '' Well thank you.'' Ja'far said sarcastically. 

 '' You're welcome. Now, I want some gilled fish!'' Hinahoho made him a plate with grilled fish and steamed vegetables. '' Thank you!'' Sinbad had yelled. Hinahoho didn't really mind when Sinbad was drunk. The reason why was because Sinbad was a fun drunk, he once said. The only person who really hated it was Ja'far, and sometimes Drakon. But he was only mad if they were at a important business meeting.

 '' What are you going to do in Reim?'' Asked Drakon.

 '' We are going to try and convince them, once again, to join the Alliance.'' Informed Ja'far.

 '' Lady Scheherazade is a tough woman. Even Sinbad wasn't able to convince her the last time you were there.'' Drakon remembered.

 '' I know, but we have to try. The Reim Empire is one of the strongest country in the world. It would be huge if Reim joined the Alliance.''

 '' I know, you are right too. Is it only going to be you and Sinbad who will travel to Reim?''

 '' I haven't thought about it. Maybe it'd be best if it's only the two of us.''

 '' Yes. Hinahoho and I will take care of thing here. It's going much smoother now because of you.'' 

 '' It wasn't only me. You and Hinahoho worked really hard too. Not just me.'' 

 '' You're being too kind as always.'' Drakon smiled. 

 '' What are the two of you talking about?'' Sinbad shouted. 

 '' Noting you need the be concerned about.'' 

 '' Why are you so mean?'' Pouted Sinbad.

 '' Don't pout, you know I hate that..'' Sinbad winked once again to Ja'far and continued eating. 

Ja'far quietly walked back to his office without anyone knowing. He used to be an assassin, so it wasn't too difficult. And Sinbad was being so loud that no one even paid attention to anything else. Sinbad sure thrives in being the center of attention. He always had a new story to tell. Whether the story was completely true was another story. He sure had a big imagination. He had always been like that. Ever since Ja'far met him 8 years ago. It had been the best decision of Ja'far life..to follow Sinbad, even when he was being an Idiot! A charming idiot...    _Why does he have to be like that?_ Ja'far asked himself. He sat down and started working, signing some papers, working on new trade agreements. Maybe he should start preparing for Reim?  He had always been like that, when he needed a distraction. 

 

 


	6. Reim Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I have three exams coming up in November.  
> I don't know when the next update will be, but I will try my best to make it happen once a week or once every two weeks.
> 
> Enjoy!

'' It's just how I remembered it..''  Sinbad was standing on deck, looking at the people of Reim. This happened every time Sinbad travelled somewhere. In every city he's been to, people got so excited when they saw a big ship approaching their docks. Sinbad understood their excitement very well. He remembered when he was a child and he saw someone new in their town. He used to run around and basically stalked them. He wanted to know everything about where they came from, about their culture and about other wonders around the world. But since Partevia was really strict about who could enter the country, he never got a chance to meet too many people. He only got the chance to meet a few travelers and the soldier from Reim.

 '' It's been a long time since I've been here too.'' Ja'far stood beside Sinbad and admired the view over Remano. It was one of the most important cities in Reim, or more like in the world. Everything here in Remano was in a different league than rest of the world. Such as military strength, trading, even the buildings and architecture are far more superior. It's no surprise that the Reim Empire is the biggest and leading nation of the world.    '' I think we should go and visit the trading company first.'' 

 '' Work right away?  Can't we go and do something fun first?'' Suggested Sinbad.

 '' We are not going to a brothel!''

 '' It's not just a brothel! It's a restaurant too. You don't have to get with a girl... That is... if you don't want to.'' Sinbad winked. 

 '' It's disgusting... I'm not going.'' Ja'far crossed his armes over his chest. Sinbad always tried to get Ja'far to loosen up a bit, and not be so serious all the time, but he was as uptight as ever. _Some things will never change._ Sinbad thought to himself.

 '' You're so boring.''  Sinbad whined, but he knew there was no point in arguing with Ja'far. 

 

* * *

 '' The trading company haven't changed either.'' Said Sinbad to Ja'far when they first saw the company. Even thought it was only a couple of years since the last time he were here, it seemed like a lifetime ago. So much have happened, so much happiness, sorrow, he was only 22 years old but felt like he was at least 40.

 Thinking about all of the things that have happened to him, made him a little bit morbid, so he shook his head lightly and put on his perfect smile. They were greeted by the people who were now responsible for the trading in Reim.

 '' Welcome Sinbad, President of Sindria Trading Company.'' Greeted the new merchants in Reim.

 '' Thank you. How's the trading business going?'' Sinbad asked politely.

 '' We had some troubles a year ago, but Sir Ja'far managed to persuade every country or city who tried to back out of the deal.''

 '' Well, there is a reason why he is the Vise President.'' Sinbad smiled and laid a hand over Ja'far shoulder and squeezed it.

 '' I'm what?'' Ja'far was shocked. It's the first time he heard of this.

 '' We will talk about it later.'' Sinbad winked.

 Ja'far could feel himself blush.  Oh, how he hated when Sinbad winked at him.  

 

* * *

 After the tour around the Trading Company and all of the meetings with the people in charge, Sinbad and Ja'far found a cozy restaurant where they ate lunch. As usual Sinbad ordered grilled fish, and against Ja'far will, he ordered alcohol.

 '' I really wish you didn't drink this early in the day.'' Said Ja'far calmly.  Too calm...

 '' It just one glass of wine. Relax, would you?'' Sinbad laughed.

 '' We have a meeting with Lady Scheherazade later today, and don't think for one second that I don't know why you are drinking.''

 Sinbad laughed once more. '' And why's that?''

 '' I saw the look on your face when we first arrived at the trading company. I know how difficult this must be for you, but trust me, alcohol is not the answer.'' Ja'far tried to comfort Sinbad, but was quickly dismissed.

 '' You're overthinking this. This restaurant happen to have the best wine in all of Remano, hell, even in Reim.   Just let me have one glass.''

 '' But with you is never just one glass, more like one or two bottles.'' Ja'far mumbled, knowing Sinbad would probably get mad about his nagging.

 '' All of this nagging, and after I made you Vise President too.''    

 '' Yes, that's another thing. What did you mean Vise President?'' Asked Ja'far. He certainly had not forgotten the bomb Sinbad had dropped on him earlier that day. 

 '' I want you to become Vise President of Sindria Trading Company.'' Sinbad said calmly.

 '' Why?''

 '' Why?'' Sinbad laughed. '' It's basically what you already are. You take care of the business when I can't, or when I'm away and are unable to attend my duties as President. If anything were to happen to me, I want you to take over.''

 '' But what about the others? Do they agree with you?''   

 '' Of course. I wouldn't make that decision alone. There was no one who argued when I told them about my plan.  So I guess there's only one question left...'' 

 '' And what's that?'' Ja'far asked. 

 '' Will you take the position as the Vise President of Sindira Trading Company?'' Sinbad smiled warmly to Ja'far. 

 Sinbad's smile had always made Ja'far feel safe for some reason. '' Yes, I will take it.'' 

 '' That's great. '' Sinbad smiled and reached for Ja'far's hand. '' Let's order some more wine. '' 

 '' No!'' 

 '' I'm just kidding!'' Sinbad laughed.  Knowing Sinbad, Ja'far wasn't so sure he was joking around. He usually didn't when there was alcohol involved.  

 

* * *

 After Sinbad and Ja'far finished their lunch, they got ready for their meeting with Lady Scheherazade. They had never actually meet her in person. The last time they were in Reim, trying to convince them to join the Alliance, they only spoke through a magic tool thing. It was much harder for Sinbad to use his charm when he couldn't see the other person, but he loved a challenge.  She was as ruthless as ever, just like the rumor about her. She barely accepted the request to speak with them.   To think of it, they didn't really know that much about her. All they knew was the she was a Magi. She was over 200 years old ( Although she didn't look like a 200 year old women). And she had been the great priestess of Reim all her life. So you can only imagine how protective she was over her glorious empire.

 '' We are finally going to see her in person. Please do not be disrespectful to her. '' Ja'far warned.

 '' When have I ever been disrespectful? '' Asked Sinbad, who was clearly offended.

 '' By disrespectful I mean... DO NOT FLIRT WITH HER!'' Ja'far shouted.

 Hearing him shout caught Sinbad of guard. '' Alright, alright I'm not going to flirt with her. But I do warn you, I sometimes can't help it.''

 Ja'far signed. '' I know you sometimes can't help it. I haven't forgotten about that time in Artemyra. '' 

 Sinbad laughed. '' Yeah.. touching the Queen is not a very good idea.'' 

 '' You don't say... idiot.'' Even though Ja'far tried his best to stay serious, Sinbad could see him trying to hide his smile. Sinbad had lost count on how many times he had cost trouble, simple because he did what he wanted, when he wanted. He was lucky he had Ja'far to scold him every time he messed up. Which was a whole lot.

 '' What are you thinking about?'' Ja'far asked.

 '' What?''

 '' You have been staring at me for two minuets now.''

 Sinbad could feel his face turning red. He needed to stop staring at Ja'far so much.

 '' I'm sorry..''

 '' You don't hav-''  Ja'far was interrupted by a tall man with long red hair and red eyes. _Is he a Fanalis?_

 '' If you would just follow me please, I will take you to Lady Scheherazade.''  The man said politely.

 '' Sinbad...''

 '' Yeah, I see it too. It's rare to see another Fanalis. To be honest I thought Masrur was the last one.'' Sinbad whispered while they followed the fanalis.

 '' We are not extinct yet. There are still a few of us left.'' Said the red-headed man, who clearly heard what Sinbad said. _Of course! I forgot about their supernatural senses._

 '' My apologies for speaking behind your back.''

 '' It's fine. I used to that reaction anyways. It's true that there isn't a lot of us out there, so people get really astonished when they see me.   Who is Masrur? If I may ask.''

 '' Masrur is my subordinate.''

 '' How did the two of you meet?''

 '' I lost a sword match against him, and the price I had to pay was that I had to become a slave for a women named Umm Madaura. ''

 '' I've heard a great deal about her. She has to be one of the most disgusting person I've ever heard of.  Was it you who tricked her into giving you her company?'' 

 '' No, it was not me, but it was Ja'far who manage to persuade her. ''

 '' That was genius, if I may say.''

 '' Thank you.'' Ja'far said politely.

 '' My name is Muu Alexius. I'm the captain of the Fanalis Core.''

 '' I'm Sinbad, but I'm sure you know that already.'' Sinbad laughed.  '' What is the Fanalis Core?''

 '' I traveled around the world to free every Fanalis who was enslaved. After I had freed them most of them didn't know what to do, since they didn't have a family or a place to stay. So I took them in and gave them a job and a place they could call home.''  

 '' That is so great.'' said Ja'far.   Muu stopped in front of a door and smiled to Ja'far. '' I think it's unfair that an entire race suffered so much just because of their special skills, and that they are a lot stronger than most people. They only saw a human working machine, not as actual human beings.''

 '' Me too.'' Ja'far and Muu smiled to each other, which made Sinbad uneasy. _Why did the two of them have to be so scummy._

 '' I think it's unfair too.'' Sinbad said, and wanted to break their little smiling contest.

 '' I'm sure you do.'' Muu said calmly, yet politely.   '' My Lady is waiting for you.''     

 


	7. Rejected

'' What the actual fuck! ''  Sinbad growled.  He stomped around kicking every rock, bottle or basically anything he could find. Sinbad was beyond angry. The meeting had only lasted 10 minutes, and for 10 minutes the Magi had called Sinbad a delusional idealist, and criticized the Alliance. She said she was not convinced that a global security alliance would help creating world peace. It was like she gave up before she even tried. 

 '' What an entitled bitch! '' He grabbed an old wooden box and threw it hard in the ground, and watched it break into a million pieces.

 '' Hey! Stop that. It was probably someone who owned that thing.''  Ja'far tried to calm Sinbad down.

 '' Who the fuck does she think she is? ''

 '' Well, she is a Magi. What did you expect? ''

 '' Yunan is nothing like her. I thought she would be all sweet and kind... but she only thinks about the people here in Reim.   What about the rest of the world?  She didn't care about the rest world at all!  It was only Reim this and Reim that. ''

 '' She's been around for over two hundred years...She have probably seen a lot of really bad things-''

 '' And we haven't!?  She wasn't even remotely interested in joining the Alliance...''  Sinbad sat down, rubbing his neck.

 '' She just thought you wanted her to join the Alliance because she was a Magi.  The Alliance doesn't have a Magi on it's side, and without a Magi she didn't think the Alliance would hold. ''

 '' We have Yunan!''  Sinbad bellowed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 '' Do we? ''

 '' Emm.. Yes?  I'm his King Vessel after all.''

 '' Well, yes I realize that, but he's not really around... like.. not at all, when was the last time you saw him? ''

 '' Well...''  Sinbad then realized that Yunan wasn't really around at all. The last time he saw him was when he had conquered Baal, and was leaving for Imchukk. He had no idea where he was, or when he was going to see him again. All he knew about Yunan was that he traveled a lot, but not much more than that.

 '' The Reim Empire is the leading nation when it comes to military strength, technology and finances. It simple the most powerful country in the world, and it doesn't really need an alliance to rely on... '' 

 Sinbad could see Ja'far's point, but he was too pissed off to admit it.    '' Fine.''  Sinbad turned on his heel and walked away.

 '' Sinbad, please don't go...''   But Sinbad was already on his way into the city, probably looking for a bar... or worst ... a brothel.

 

* * *

  Ja'far had been searching high and low for Sinbad. He had searched every bar he could find, but nothing... It was like Sinbad had disappeared. He walked down a street that was known for it's brothels. He was hoping he wouldn't find him there, but then he overheard some girls giggling about a handsome man, who was drinking alone in a bar. They wanted to go and see if they could persuade him to buy them a drink or two, and maybe take one of them home. 

 '' I though you wanted to save yourself for marriage? ''

 '' You didn't see how handsome he was! He was tall and muscular. His skin was tanned, and he had dark and long hair, which he kept in a ponytail. He also had golden eyes and gold earrings! I would love to carry his children. '' Blushed the girl.  

 '' He sounds so handsome! Let's go and see if he is still there. ''  The two girls ran towards a bar and Ja'far followed.

 And sure enough...  there was Sinbad, sitting in a bar chatting with a few women. They basically threw themselves over him. What the hell was wrong with these women? It was like they had no self respect at all. They used every little excuse they could think of, just so they could touch him. Like touching his jewelry, or even his biceps. _You must be working out all the time. I_ t was so pathetic.  Some of them even offered Sinbad to touch their chest. And of course Sinbad didn't mind. He was drunk of his ass, and there was nothing Sinbad loved more than attention. Especially from beautiful women.

 '' How can a handsome man like you be single? '' Asked a curvy brunette. 

 '' I don't know. Maybe I haven't met the right person yet. '' Sinbad said with a wide grin on his face. 

 '' You're meeting me right now, aren't you? '' Said the brunette. 

 '' I sure am. '' She was now sitting on his lap, trying her best to get him to take her upstairs to his chambers. 

 '' Sinbad...'' 

 Sinbad turned around and saw Ja'far standing right behind him. He didn't look very amused. 

 '' Ja'far! How are you? '' Said Sinbad like there was nothing wrong. 

 '' I've been looking for you for a couple of hours now.  Can you please just come with me? '' 

 '' But I'm having so much fun with these girls. I can't just leave them. '' Sinbad grabbed another blond girl, who was more than happy to sit on his lap. 

 '' Why do you always do this?'' 

 '' Do not start with this again. '' Sinbad's voice became more darker and strict. 

 '' Can't you just come with me?  Please? '' Ja'far begged, and started pulling his arm. For some reason he didn't want Sinbad to go upstairs with those two girls. 

 Sinbad pull his arm away.  '' Why don't you find yourself a girl?  I'm sure there are more than a few girls who would love to be with a man like you.'' Sinbad winked.

 Ja'far took a looked around the bar. Even though there were many beautiful women there, he didn't want to take one of them home with him. He only wanted to take Sinbad home with him.

 '' I don't want to. Can you please come with me? ''

 '' No!  And stop bugging me about it.  Go home, Ja'far. Let me be alone.  '' Sinbad got up and took the two girls with him upstairs. For some reason Ja'far could feel tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't the only one who wanted to cry just because Sinbad didn't choose them. He refused to cry in front of some pathetic girls, who had only know Sinbad an hour or two.

 Ja'far ran outside and walked along the street, rejecting girls who advertised for their brothels. How come Sinbad felt the need to screw a bunch of women every time he was upset, or just simply wanted to have some fun? Why did he always think alcohol and women was the solution to everything? It was fucking pathetic! Was it simply because he needed to feel wanted? No matter where they went, there was always someone who would just die to be with Sinbad. What was it with Sinbad that made people so crazy and obsessed with him?

 Ja'far stopped outside a bar. It didn't look too shabby. There was just a few people. Nobody was sloppy drunk or being loud. _Maybe I could go in here?_ Thought Ja'far to himself. He sat down at the bar and ordered some rum. He got a glass that was half-filled with rum. Apparently they were very generous with the alcohol here. 

 First he sniffed the glass. It was something the organization had taught him, to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Even though he wasn't an assassin anymore, there was still some habits he couldn't shake off. But after the bartender gave him a weird look, he stopped and took a sip of the rum.  It was absolutely disgusting! How the hell could Sinbad drink something like this? Or he didn't really drink it, he chugged it down like it was water.

 Ja'far took one more sip, then another sip. He could already feel the alcohol weakening his senses. Alcohol had always been the enemy. If you consumed alcohol during a mission, you would be severely punished by the organization. So drinking it right now felt really wrong, at the same time he kind of wanted more. He ordered one more drink. 

 '' Good evening, Ja'far. ''

 Ja'far turned around, and almost fell of his chair.

 '' Wow, slow down. I can see you don't have a high tolerance for alcohol.''   The red haired man laughed.  

 '' I'm just no-ot used to it. '' Ja'far slurred his words. Wow, he really had a low tolerance for alcohol. 

 Muu sat down next to Ja'far.  '' I heard the meeting didn't go very well. '' 

 '' No it didn't.  Sinbad is not taking it very well.'' 

 '' Yeah, I can see he isn't the type of person who takes rejection very well. '' 

 Ja'far would feel his cheeks reddening. Not from embarrassment, but from anger. What the hell did he know about Sinbad? About his life? About his sufferings?

 '' But then again, I know how tough MiLady can get.  The people of Reim are like her children. She thinks about them first and foremost. I trust her judgement. If she didn't think Reim would benefit from the Alliance, then I think it wasn't for the best.'' 

 Ja'far had always liked loyal people, and despised people with no honor. He found Muu's loyalty to Scheherazade endearing. 

 '' What are you doing here all by yourself? '' Asked Muu.

 '' I was looking for Sinbad, but he wanted to be left alone... Or more like with two other women. '' 

 Muu laughed. '' Yes, I've heard about the Ladykiller of the Seven Seas. '' 

 '' Yuck, I've always hated that nickname. But I must say it suites him. Being the tramp he really is. ''  Ja'far covered his mouth.  And this was the reason Ja'far didn't drink alcohol. It makes you say the stupidest things. 

 Muu laughed once more.  '' Women can be fun every once in a while, but I like to be sober when I am with a women, not drunk as a sailor. '' 

 Ja'far realized this was not a conversation he could anticipate in. What the hell did he really know about women? It was not like he had ever been with one... 

 He needed to get on another topic.  '' Well, Sinbad is a sailor so...  So, What do you do? Working for Lady Scheherazade? '' 

 Muu noticed the sudden change in the conversation, but chose to ignore it.  '' Yes, I do.  I'm also a gladiator. '' 

 '' A gladiator? '' 

 '' Yes, but mostly just in my spare time.  On my days off I like to participate in tournaments.'' 

 '' So.. You enjoy swordplay? ''  Ja'far didn't really care about fighting, if anything he kind of hated it, but he didn't want to come of as a rude person. 

 '' I do very much. I think it mostly because I'm a Fanalis. '' Muu smiled and chugged down his drink. 

  _Don't say he just like Sinbad when it comes to drinking..._ '' Yes, Masrur is also very fond of psychical labor. He really hates to sit down and study. I should know, I've been his teacher for quite some time now, and he has not gotten any better. '' 

 Muu laughed harder now.  '' Teaching a Fanalis to read and write can be challenging.  For my friends Lo'lo it almost took him 5 years before he even learned how to write his own name.'' 

 Ja'far laughed too. '' Well, Masrur knows how to write his own name, and a few sentences. But it did take a couple of months.  With me it only took a few weeks to learn how to read and write. Read and learn math. Geography and politics, you know, stuff like that. '' 

 '' You are a bit of a show off. '' Muu smiled softly.  '' You know, we pay you a fair share of money, if you came and worked for us.'' 

 '' What exactly would I be doing? '' 

 '' What about teaching?  We have way more fanalis that needs to learn how to read and write. '' 

 '' No offense, but teaching one Fanalis is more than enough. '' Ja'far smiled. 

 '' Your loss.''   Muu smiled back.  He slowly began to lean closer to Ja'far. 

  _What is he doing?_ Ja'far thought, but then again, what was the harm?  It was not like they would see each other again. Not in a really long time anyways. 

 Ja'far leaned closer to Muu and closed his eyes.   _Was this really going to happen?!_ Ja'far could feel his pulse beating harder and harder. 

 '' Ja'far.'' 

 


	8. The harsh truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me a month to update! But I have three exams in just a month, so I have a good excuse.
> 
> This chapter contains some spoilers from Sinbad no Bouken, not a whole lot, but a little bit ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

'' Ja'far.''

 

 His body froze. Even though he knew exactly who it was, he was praying for it to be somebody else. How the hell did he get himself in this situation? It was not like he was that drunk, so why had he leaned in to kiss Muu? And why was he feeling guilty?  Ja'far was Sinbad subordinate, his master was no stranger to alcohol and it's side effects, and had bedded more than hundreds of women. Why the hell did he feel like he'd been caught cheating?    This was bullshit. He could kiss who ever he wanted. But still he was too much of a coward to face Sinbad.

 '' Sinbad, how are you doing this fine evening? '' Muu said joyfully.

 '' I just wanted to check on my subordinate, he was rather upset a couple of hours ago.  It looks like he's doing much better now... ''  Sinbad said coldly.

 Chills ran down Ja'far's spine. To be honest there was nothing more frighting than a calm, cold and intense Sinbad. 

'' Ja'far and I was just chatting.'' Muu said. 

'' It looked more than that.'' Sinbad deadpanned. 

'' With all due respect, it's none of your business what we do, or rather, what we were just about to do.'' 

Sinbad clenched his teeth together.  Who the hell did he think he was, this Muu fellow? And why was he after Ja'far? What was his motives?  

'' Ja'far? '' Asked Sinbad.

After a few minutes of silence Ja'far answered.  '' What is it? ''

'' .... Nothing. I was just worried about you. You were so upset earlier today. ''

'' I wasn't upset.''

'' Yes, you were.''

'' No, I wasn't.''

God, Sinbad was pissed off.  Ja'far had always been some what difficult, and was never afraid to tell Sinbad about what he really felt about certain things, but he was never disrespectful. Now he refused to look at him, and didn't speak to him in proper manner.

'' Ja'far, I want you to come back with me to the hotel. Our ship leaves for Balbadd first thing in the moring. I don't think it wise to stay out all night drinking with dreary people.'' Said Sinbad while he gave Muu a nasty look.  

'' Who are you calling dreary? '' Muu stood up. He was not going to be intimidated by Sinbad. 

As much as Sinbad wanted to punch Muu, he chose not to. Getting into bar fights was not his forte. And he still remembered all of Rurumu's lectures about how a king should behave. Even though he was strongly against many of them, he knew getting into a fight was a bad idea.

'' Ja'far, let's go''

'' No.''

Sinbad jaw dropped.  '' Excuse me?''

Ja'far finally turned around.  '' I'm not going back with you. I'm having fun, so I'm going to stay a bit longer.  ''

'' Yeah, I can see you are having fun.''  Sinbad snorted.   '' But I can see you've been drinking, and I don't want this man to take advantage of you.'' 

'' He's not taking advantage of me! And even if he was, it's none of your business.'' 

'' Excuse me?'' Said Muu confused. 

Ja'far's face turned red.  '' I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that.''   Ja'far apologized. 

'' No, no it's fine.  Maybe I was hoping I could take a little advantage.''  Muu winked. 

Ja'far's face was even redder now, and looked bashful. Sinbad had never seen him look bashful his whole life. It made him angry. 

'' Ja'far, let's go.''

'' No. I said I'm going to stay out longer.''  Ja'far's voice became louder. 

'' Are you disobeying me?  I'm you king!'' 

'' Yeah?  Over what kingdom?''  

Sinbad's face dropped. How could he say something like that? His most loyal friend? He of all people knew how much he'd been hurting over his losses, and now he was going to mock him with it? 

'' What? '' 

'' What i'm saying is that if you want to call yourself a king you need to have a kingdom, which you don't... you made sure of that..'' Ja'far muttered, but Sinbad heard him clearly.

Sinbad wanted to scream and yell, but those to say nothing, and turned on his heel and walked away. 

 

* * *

 Sinbad knew he really should get some sleep. Their ship left for Balbadd first thing in the morning, and he had a ton of work to do before they reached Balbadd, so there was no way he could sleep on the ship. But how the hell was he supposed to sleep after his fight with Ja'far. He had always been Sinbad's most trusted friend, so how could he say something so hurtful.

There was a knock on the door.

'' Sinbad, are you awake?''   Ja'far said behind the closed door.

'' Yes.''  Sinbad said coldly.

'' Can I please come in?''

Sinbad didn't answer for a couple of seconds. To be honest, he didn't want to talk to Ja'far right now. He was still too angry and hurt over Ja'far harsh, but truthful words.

'' Can't it wait until morning?   I'm sleeping...''

'' Please? It will only take one second..''

Sinbad took a deep breath.  '' Fine, come in.''

Ja'far poke his head through the door.  '' Sinbad?'' 

Sinbad was looking out the window, and clearly wasn't in his bed.    Ja'far could see the pain in his eyes, a pain which he cost. How could he say such a thing to Sinbad? He knew the downfall of Sindria wasn't his fault. But why had he attacked his like that? And in front of Muu too? Maybe there was some resentment he was unaware of. 

Ja'far closed the door and walked closer to Sinbad.   '' Sinbad?'' 

'' Do you think it was my fault, Ja'far?'' Sinbad finally spoke.  

'' No, I don't!'' Ja'far stressed.  '' I was drunk and in a bad mood. Please just ignore what I said.''  He begged.

After a long, painful silence Sinbad spoke.  '' Well, you were right.'' Sinbad breathed. 

Ja'far couldn't believe what Sinbad was saying. He could feel his eyes watering.  '' No, Sin-'' 

'' It was my fault!'' Sinbad bellowed.  '' If I hadn't been so selfish, everyone would still been alive.''  Sinbad looked down at the ground. '' Vittel, Mahad, Mystras...Your mother.. '' 

Tears were streaming down Ja'far's cheeks.  '' It was barbarossa. He was batshit crazy! Believing that the parthevians were the superior race...He was the villain, not you.'' 

Sinbad became silent again.   '' Before I bought the island.. I visited it.'' Sinbad said, with just a hint of melancholy in his voice.

'' Well, of course you should have checked out the place before you bought it.'' 

'' That's not what I meant.  It's more what I saw...''

'' What do you mean? '' Ja'far asked curiously.

'' I saw the experiments Barbarossa had to all of those people... before the war I mean... ''

'' What?  What do you mean before the war? ''

'' ... When I first came to the island, I saw an old abandoned building...and I went inside.'' Sinbad breathed. 

'' What did you see? '' 

'' I...'' 

'' What did you see, Sinbad? '' Ja'far demanded. 

'' At first I didn't really know what I saw... All I saw was terrifying monsters, but then one of the monsters tried to talk to me, saying it was nice to see me again, and I realized that they used to be humans. The monster who talked to me was a women I knew from my village. She was very sweet to me and my mother, especially when my mother got sick.''

'' What did she say?'' Asked Ja'far.

'' She said that it was nice to see me again, and how much I looked like my parents. She even said that she was proud of me, of what I had accomplished.    The she asked for my help....'' 

'' What did you do?'' 

'' I...''  Tears was now streaming down down his cheeks.  '' I...'' 

'' You didn't do anything? ''  Ja'far was beyond shocked.     ''How could you do such a thing?''

'' I don't know...'' 

'' Don't lie to me! '' 

'' We were so close to have out own country!  We were one step closer to have our dream come true, and I didn't want anything to jeopardize it!'' 

Once again, Ja'far would believe what Sinbad was saying, and became enrage.   '' To what price, Sinbad?   You knew all along, and yet you bought the fucking island?  What is wrong with you? '' 

'' Clearly is something messed up about me!    I saw hundreds of people suffering and all I could think about was that **my** dream was crushed! What kind of person does that? ''

'' I don't know...'' Ja'far muttered.

Both of them were silent for a moment, wish felt more like an eternity.  

'' You're the first person I've told this to,''  sinbad finally said. 

'' Why did you tell me?'' 

'' I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer, and... and you are my best friend, Ja'far.''  Sinbad slithy smiled. 

Even though Ja'far was furious with Sinbad, he couldn't help himself but smile.   '' You're my best friend too.'' 

'' I should tell Hinahoho, and everyone else what I did...'' Sinbad breathed.      '' Ja'far?''

'' Don't interrupt my train of thought.'' 

'' Sorry...'' 

Sinbad was quiet for a couple of minutes, but he was not a patient man. He tried to be, but he just wasn't. After twenty minutes had gone by, he spoke again.  '' Ja'far?  What are you thinking about?'' 

'' Worst-case scenario...''

'' What do you think will happen if I tell them....'' Sinbad asked.

'' I know they will forgive you, but something like this will probably never fade away. It will be in their unconscious for the rest of their lives...''

'' That's what I'm afraid of...''  Sinbad took a deep breath.  '' I can't lose more people I care about, Ja'far. I just can't.'' 

'' I know.'' Ja'far walked over to Sinbad.  '' I don't think you are a bad person, Sinbad.  I know you only want the best for everyone, you made a mistake, like all of us.'' 

'' Yeah, I huge fucking mistake!'' 

Ja'far took Sinbad's hand in his, and said, '' One bad mistake doesn't define who you are. If that's the case, I'm just a murderous scumbag who killed his own parents.   Do you think I'm scum?''

'' Of course not!'' Sinbad almost shouted.  

Ja'far laughed at Sinbad's response. Which made Sinbad blush a little. Ja'far had never seen Sinbad blush, not even once. Well, except when he's drunk..

'' Thank you, Ja'far''  Sinbad said, and gave him a huge. 

There was something so comforting, being hugged by Sinbad. He was tall, broader and smelled like the ocean. Ja'far had always loved the smell of the ocean for some reason. 

'' So, you like men?'' Sinbad asked. 

Ja'far pushed Sinbad away, and could feel his face redden.  ''What?'' 

'' I'm not an idiot, no matter how many times you call me that..  But what did happen between you and Muu?''

'' Nothing. I felt so guilty from what I said, so I told him I was tired and said good-night.''

'' What if you didn't say something that made you feel guilty?''  Sinbad grinned.

'' What are you asking me exactly?''  Ja'far's face was beyond tomato red. 

'' Would you have bedded him?'' 

'' What?''  Ja'far had always hated the straight forward part of Sinbad.

'' Jeez, are you a virgin or something? '' 

'' Sinbad!'' Ja'far yelled out of embarrassment. 

'' What? You are? But you are so handsome!''  Sinbad said a little to loudly.  Ja'far was surprised by this statement, or more the fire behind it. Sinbad coughed nervously and said, '' I mean, women must throw themselves at you.'' 

'' No, they really don't.''   Ja'far said, but he didn't really look devastated by this fact.

'' Is this why you've chosen men?'' Sinbad grinned again. 

'' I haven't chosen anything! I just like people I can feel a connection too..''  Ja'far hoped this conversation as coming to an end. He did not enjoy talking about these types of feelings..

'' So, you are a pansexual then? '' Sinbad asked. 

'' A what? ''  Ja'far knew a lot of things, but pansexual was something he had never heard of his entire life. 

'' You know, it's someone who is attracted by someone, regardless of gender, they can feel a connection too. Or now that a think about it, I think you are more demisexual.'' 

'' A what?''  Ja'far asked again.

'' You said you need to feel a connection to certain people to feel attracted to them, right?'' 

'' Em..I.. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION ANYMORE!''  Ja'far stressed. 

'' Fine! I'll stop... So nothing happened? '' Sinbad asked one more time. 

'' No.'' 

'' Great!''  Said Sinbad relived. 

'' What was wrong with Muu? He was a stand up guy.'' 

'' I just didn't like him, that's all.'' 

'' He was a hundred times better than anyone you've ever bedded.'' Ja'far barked. 

Sinbad snorted.  '' He was awful, and you should never see him again.'' 

'' Ha! Like's that a decision for you to make,'' Ja'far huffed. 

'' I'm not making it for you, I'm just strongly advising you not to see him again.'' 

Ja'far laughed.  Sinbad sure was an idiot.  '' Well, it's probably going to be a while before I'm traveling to Reim again-''

'' Then it's settled! You will never see he again.'' 

'' Maybe I'll invite him to Balbadd-'' 

'' Nope!''  Sinbad sure was a stubborn bastard...

 

The rest of the night Ja'far and Sinbad talked about their old adventures, and joked around with each other until the sun rose up. As scheduled their ship left for Balbadd first thing in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if some people thought that sinbad and Ja'far was going to hook up or something in this chapter. It's still too early for them. I just think it would be weird if they suddenly realized they had feelings for each other and got together. I wanted to write a story were they would slowly fall in love with each other, but not realizing it. (Well, not realizing it right away) I'm not saying that they won't ever hook up, it just that it won't happen in the next couple of chapters, but don't worry it will happen ;)
> 
> And It's not the last time the war between Sindria and Partevia will be brought up....I hate serendine....


	9. The bachelor party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise chapter since it took me so long to update the last one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And happy halloween!
> 
> (Might contain some spoilers from Sinbad no Bouken)

When they finally reached Balbadd they were greeted by Sinbad's generals, and Hinahoho's children. They had missed Ja'far dearly, and jumped him the minute he got off the ship. It used to be cute when they were small, but now they were basically the same size as Ja'far himself. 

'' Hey! Are you trying to kill me? ''  Ja'far tried to push them of him, but couldn't help himself but smile. Even though he found them annoying most of the time, he still loved them. He had been in their lives since they were born, they were like his siblings. Or more, they were his siblings.

'' Welcome home, Ja'far! '' Kikiriku helped Ja'far up.

'' Did you bring us something from Reim?'' Asked one of the twins, Berni. 

'' I did,'' said Ja'far.  The kids got all excited about these gifts, but was quickly shut down by Ja'far. 

'' You'll get them... if you get all of the questions correct on the quiz I'm going to give you later today,'' Ja'far smiled. 

'' What?! '' Said the kids in horror. 

'' I know how much you slack off every time I travel somewhere.'' 

'' Argh!'' The kids stamped their feet and crossed their arms.

'' Stop the whining, go to the library and start studying. And chop, chop. The test will start in two hours,'' said Ja'far and watched the kids run for their lives to the library.

Hinahoho laughed merrily.  '' You are so strict, Ja'far. My kids are probably going to run the world after you're finished with them. '' 

'' I'm just teaching them what they should know.'' 

'' Which is basically everything,'' Sinbad breathed. He was no stranger to Ja'far obsession with knowledge. Or maybe not an obsession, but he liked learning new things, even the things that didn't really have any specific value. Like for example, one quarter of your bones are in your feet. How needs to know that? Well, except doctors. 

'' They should be prepared for what life can throw at them, and I don't want them to come of as ignorant... like certain others...,'' Ja'far looked at Sinbad. 

'' What? I'm not ignorant!'' Yelled Sinbad. 

'' I think the queen of Arthemyra, and the king of Sasan would strongly disagree..

'' They forgave me!'' 

'' But they called you ignorant, didn't they?''  Ja'far smiled, at times, he liked seeing Sinbad annoyed, and flustered. 

'' Oh, shut up!''  Sinbad huffed.

* * *

 

 After they had unloaded the ship, they headed back to their temporary headquarters. Ja'far got busy preparing the test for the kids, while Sinbad were talking to Drakon and Hinahoho. 

'' Wow, your wedding is in two day. How are you feeling?'' Asked Sinbad Drakon. 

'' I'm looking forward to it, but I wonder if it will feel the same, or if everything will be different somehow?  I mean, it like we already married. How are a piece of paper going to change that?''

'' I didn't think it would make a different, but it does. It's probably different for everybody, but it did feel really good to get married. It was like I got even close to Rurumu.'' Hinahoho smiled. '' I can remember my wedding like it was yesterday.'' 

'' I don't.'' Sinbad grinned. 

'' That's cause you were shit-faced, Sinbad.  And you were basically drowning in women.''   Sinbad shook his head and laughed. 

'' I hope your wedding will be the same, Drakon.''  Sinbad grinned.

'' I really hope you behave at my wedding, master. Or else, I will hire Ja'far to assassinate you,'' Drakon warned. 

Sinbad laughed.   '' Like Ja'far is going to kill me.'' 

Both Drakon and Hinahoho looked at Sinbad with their eyebrow crocked.  

Sinbad laugh became more nervous.  '' Yeah, he probably would.'' 

* * *

 

'' Time's up,'' informed Ja'far.

'' But I'm not done yet!'' whined Kikiriku. 

 '' That's your problem,'' said Ja'far, expressing no sympathy for him.  '' Your sisters managed to finish the test, so you couldn't you?'' 

'' Beacuse I'm too smart, maybe?''

His sisters burst out laughing. '' It was because you and Masrur kept running around lifting stuff, when you really should had been studying,'' said Berna. 

Ja'far raised his eyebrow at Kikiriku.  '' Maybe you and Masrur should rather stay here and study, while the rest of us will go to the wedding,'' suggested Ja'far.

'' What? No! Masrur, Sharrkan and I was going to find some ladies at the wedding.'' Grinned kiki.

Ja'far laughed.  '' You're barely 9 years old, how are you going to find yourself a lady? ''

'' Yes, I'm 9, but I look like I'm 17-18. You should know, we're the same height.''

Ja'far snorted.  '' We are not the same height. I'm still a little bit taller.''

Kikiriku stood up.  Let's see then.''

Ja'far huffed.  '' Okay.''

They stood back to back while the twins measured their heights. 

'' I'm sorry Ja'far, but the two of you are the same height, '' said Berni. 

Ja'far gasped.  '' What?'' 

Kikiriku laughed and patted Ja'far on the back. '' I told you, big brother. Or soon it will probably be, little brother.'' Kiki mocked.

Ja'far laughed, but then put him in a headlock. 

'' You're might be the same height as me, but you are way slower.'' 

'' Okay, okay, I get it! '' Kiki growled.  '' Now, let me go.''

The twins laughed and taunted their big brother.  '' You just got schooled!'' 

'' Oh, shut up!  You guys wouldn't have done it any better! '' 

The twins got into a fighting position.  '' Oh yeah?  I bet Berni and I would beat his ass!'' 

Ja'far laughed. The twins had always been quite aggressive, and ready to fight anyone who crossed them. Yeah, they defiantly didn't get that from Rurumu or Hinahoho, but from Ja'far. He had never been shy with punishing people who did something wrong. Even though that person usually was Sinbad. Somehow the twins had picked up on that, and now they would beat up their brother if he teased them, or simply annoyed them.  Of course, Hinahoho didn't like it one bit, and told Ja'far that he needed to tell the twins that beating people was not okay.  Ja'far had tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't listen to him. 

'' I think I'll pass,'' said Ja'far.  '' And besides, I need to grade your papers.'' 

'' You are going to give us a grade?'' sighted Kiki. 

'' Yes.  Now, run to your father and ask if he need any help.'' 

* * *

 '' Jafar! ''  Sinbad bursted into Ja'far's office. 

'' Sinbad, what the hell?  Don't you know how to knock? '' 

'' Em, no.'' Sinbad grinned.  '' Put down your pencil and come with us.'' 

'' No.'' 

'' It's Drakon's bachelor party!'' 

Ja'far was surprised.  '' He wants a bachelor party? '' he asked. 

'' Well, no.  But he doesn't know what he wants.  And bachelor parties are fun! '' 

'' Where will this bachelor party take place? '' 

'' We will start at a bar, and then as the night progresses we will probably go and find some ladies.'' Sinbad grin grew bigger. 

'' No, thank you.'' 

'' Oh come on, we can go somewhere and find some men or something too? If that's what you want.'' 

'' Will you shut up?! '' Ja'far blushed. 

'' Okay, okay. Stop blushing, that's lame.'' Sinbad winked. 

'' Idiot! '' 

Sinbad laughed.  '' But you are going out with us!'' 

'' I have a lot of work to do. You were supposed to do most of it on the ship, when we left for Balbadd, but you never did! You rather spend your time drinking with the sailors!'' 

Sinbad laughed. '' They had some really interesting stories to tell, and they wanted to know if the stories I had written in my books were true.'' 

'' Which they isn't..''

'' Yes, they are. I just polished the stories a bit, you know, to make them more interesting.'' Sinbad huffed. 

'' Yeah, like the time when we got ambushed by a band of bandits, you described them as two headed monsters with tentacles in your books.''

'' Well, that's-''

'' And you always end up having to save me, like I'm some damsel in distress...''

'' But I did do that.'' Sinbad grinned. 

'' Yes, that one time.  You insisted that you needed to carry me, even though I could walk perfectly on my own.'' 

'' I was just worried about you. '' Sinbad explained. 

'' No, you knew that there was a bunch of girls who waited for us to return, and you wanted to look like a hero.'' 

'' No, that's wasn't it.'' 

Ja'far raised his eyebrow at Sinbad.

'' Fine! So it was, but you know I worry about you.'' 

'' I know... It's annoying.'' 

'' You love me.'' 

'' I don't.'' 

'' Yes, you do.'' 

'' No.''

'' Yes.'' 

'' Sinbad! I have work to do! Go away!'' 

'' No, you are going out with us!'' 

'' Wow, wow, wow, what's with the yelling?'' said Hinahoho. He and Drakon entered ja'far's office. 

'' Drakon, do you really want a bachelor party? '' asked Ja'far. 

'' No, but Sinbad insisted.  But I won't mind going out for a drink.'' 

Ja'far sighed. '' Fine. I'll go for one drink.'' 

 '' Wooh!'' cheered Sinbad.

* * *

 

Even though Drakon wanted to go to a quiet bar, to enjoy a drink and a good conversation, Sinbad insisted that they should go to the most popular. When they got there, they ordered some wine, which Sinbad doubled when he thought no one was looking, or could hear him. 

'' You really are an idiot,'' huffed Ja'far.

'' What? I thought we were going to have some fun!'' laughed Sinbad.

'' You don't need to get drunk to have fun.''

'' Yeah, you don't, but it strongly suggested.

Ja'far rolled his eyes.  And to no surprise, basically every female in the bar was eyeing Sinbad up and down.

Hinahoho laughed when he noticed the women googling Sinbad.  '' Somethings will never change.''

'' You're right about that,'' said Drakon.

'' What are you talking about?'' said Sinbad, and turned around to see what they were talking about. When he saw the women, he raised his wineglass and nodded.

'' Balbadd never disappoints.'' Grinned Sinbad.  '' But this night is about you Drakon.'' 

'' You're too kind, master.''

'' I would like to propose a toast, to Drakon. You were lucky to find a women like Saher. She's strong and kind, and she even marries you looking like a dragon. I mean, if that isn't true love I don't know what is. And saher is one lucky women, who will marry such a fine, honorable man. I hope you and Saher will live a long and happy life together. Cheers! 

'' Cheers! '' said Ja'far and Hinahoho. 

'' Thank you, master.'' 

'' Would it kill you to use my name. Sinbad is a great name you know.'' 

'' Well, yeah. For a perverted idiot,'' mocked Ja'far. 

'' And you, it wouldn't kill you to be more formal.''  Grinned Sinbad, who were obviously just joking around. 

'' Whatever, Sin.'' Ja'far grinned back.

* * *

 

As the night progressed, the drunker Sinbad and his generals got. Usually it was only Sinbad who got drunk, but this time everyone drank like there was no tomorrow.

Sinbad poured some more wine into Ja'far glass.  '' No, Sin! I can't have anymore wine.''

'' Oh, come on. This is the finest wine they have in Balbadd.''

'' It's actually from Sasan,'' informed Ja'far.

'' Oh? That's right!''

Sinbad smiled down at his glass of wine, but it slowly faded away.

'' Sin, don't.'' Ja'far grabbed Sinbad's hand.   '' Don't do that to yourself.''

'' I can't really help myself, Ja'far.  His father wouldn't speak to me to the funeral and-''

'' Sin, we've been thru this many times. You can't keep punishing yourself, and it's Drakon's bachelor party, so sobbing's of the table.''

'' Okay, thank you Ja'far.''

'' Your welcome.'' Ja'far smiled.  '' Are you really not going to talk to some girls? They been staring at you for the last two hours..'' 

'' Maybe I should,'' said Sinbad with a grin on his face. 

He was just about to walk over to some girls until a handsome man sat down next to Ja'far. 

'' I'm Aashiq,'' said the man as he shook Ja'far's hand.  

'' Ny name is Ja'far.'' 

'' I know. I don't know if you remember me, but I work for a trading company in Aktia. Our company's had a meeting here in Balbadd four moths ago.'' 

Ja'far suddenly remembered. '' Oh, that's right! You guys tried to get an important store here in Balbadd to change from Sindria trading company to yours, right?'' 

'' Yes, sorry about that. Bosses orders.'' He said with his hands up.

'' Sure it was.'' Ja'far smirked. He was definitely under the influents. 

'' I just wanted to apologies, and I have to say your were amazing. I mean, the way you handled that situation, my boss actually wanted to hire you,'' he smiled. 

'' Well, thank you, but I'm happy in Sindria's trading company.'' 

'' Yes, you're not getting him.'' Slurred a drunken Sinbad. 

'' Sin, have you been there this entire time?'' 

'' Yes.  I'm Sinbad. President of Sindra's trading company,'' he introduced himself. 

'' My name is Aashiq, nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of your books.'' 

Sinbad smiled merrily. '' Thank you.'' 

'' Is it all true? Everything in your books?'' 

'' Yes! Why does no one believe that?'' Sinbad whined. 

'' Okay Sinbad, go over to your girls now. They are probably waiting.'' Said Ja'far. 

'' But I want to talk to you and Aashiq.'' Sinbad smiled. 

'' No, if you don't go over there, they will come over here, and I'm not in the mood for some drunken girls who will fight over you.'' 

'' Fine, see you later.'' 

Sinbad walked over to the girls, and to no surprise, the threw themselves over him.  Aashiq and Ja'far ended talking for a while longer, but then decided to go out for a walk, to get the alcohol out of their system.

* * *

 

Usually Ja'far was up before the sun, but since he had been drinking so much alcohol the night before, he got up much later. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept this good in a really long time. The birds was singing outside his bedroom, and the sun was shining thought the windows. This was shaping up to be a pretty good day. 

His thoughts was abruptly interrupted by the fact that he wasn't sleeping in his bedroom. Matter of fact, he had no idea where he was. Maybe he was in a hotel suite? 

He heard a groan coming from the other side of the bed. HE WASN'T ALONE. 

How the hell did this happen? 

  

 

 


	10. Aashiq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I'm finished with my exams for now, so hopefully the next update will happen next week. :D

'' What the hell?! '' yelled Ja'far and jumped out of the bed. 

 Aashiq woke up abruptly.  '' Ja'far, what's wrong?'' asked Aashiq and yawned. 

'' What do you think?   Why are we in the same bed?'' Ja'far stressed.

'' Don't you remember?'' Asked Aashiq who seemed to be a bit upset by this fact.   '' We were taking a walk since you didn't feel well. We walked on the beach, and we were on our way to get something to eat, but I think you had a little too much alcohol, and you fell asleep.'' Aashiq explained.  '' And since I didn't know were you lived, and I couldn't find Sinbad or any of your friends, so I ended up taking you home with me...and you have been asleep ever since.''

'' Oh.. right,'' said Ja'far relived.   '' I'm sorry for the trouble,'' he said, while he quickly put on him clothes. '' I really should be going.''

Aashiq put some clothes too, Ja'far couldn't help but stare...  he looked...  quite good. 

'' I could make you some breakfast? After a night of drinking, it's important to eat a good breakfast, especially you, since you threw up so much,'' he laughed.

Ja'far's face turned red-ish. He had always known he was a horrible drunk ever since Sinbad had made him taste alcohol for the first time, when he was just 15 years old. He, of course, hadn't remembered anything from that night, but everyone else did. And all of them had a lot of stories to tell about the stupid stuff Ja'far did. After that day Ja'far had swore he would never drink again.   '' No thank you, I really should be going.''

'' It's no trouble, really,'' said Aashiq.

'' No, it's fine,'' said Ja'far while he walked to the door.   '' Thank you for helping me,'' Ja'far bowed. He opened the hotel door and walked slowly out until Aashiq couldn't see him anymore, after that he started running.    

* * *

 As usual Sinbad woke up next to a girl he barely remembered. Thank the gods above that he didn't take her home with him, but instead followed her home. He had no idea where he was, or what the time was. Hell, he barely remembered last night. The last thing he remembered was Ja'far going out with that man Aashiq.    Sinbad huffed. There was something fishy about him. Like he couldn't be trusted. He couldn't stand the way he looked at Ja'far. It was like he wanted to devour him hole. 

Thinking about Ja'far and Aashiq made Sinbad uneasy. What the hell did Ja'far see in that guy? ..and Muu too. He was an idiot. 

He heard a soft groan from the girl next to him. Shit, he did not want to have awkward small talk with her. He slowly snuck out of the bed and collected all of his clothes. After slowly opening and closing the door to her bedroom, he got out of her house faster than lightning. 

Sinbad wasn't a shy man, and had no problem getting dressing in the streets of Balbadd. Not that he mind all the glances from women who started drooling after taking one look at him. He couldn't help himself. He had always been the center of attention. All the boys wanted to be him, and all the girls wanted to be with him.   It was not something he said out loud of course. If he did that, he would be called a narcissist, idiot, asshole, prick, bastard or jackass. And that's just from Ja'far. 

Sinbad saved the shirt for last. Or maybe he should go without it. His perfect tan had faded a bit after his training, so maybe he should go without his it. He was alone, so no one could nag about it being indecent. 

When he saw the roof of the trading center a familiar someone crashed into him. He fell hard on the ground.  '' What the hell?!''

'' I'm so sorry! I just- Wait...Sinbad?'' said the familiar someone.

'' Ja'far?  What the hell? Watch where you going, will you?''  Sinbad had skinned his knees.

'' I'm so sorry! I know, I'm late... I was just...'' Ja'far shook his head.  '' Never mind that.  I promise it will never happen again.'' 

'' I'm not mad, Ja'far.  I'm just getting home my self..'' Sinbad grinned.   '' Wait? Where were you at?'' 

'' Nowhere... I just needed to fix something,'' said Ja'far, trying his best not to make eye-contact with Sinbad.  There was only a few people Ja'far had trouble lying to, and that was Sinbad and Rurumu. 

'' Fix what exactly?''

'' Something important,'' Ja'far stuttered.   '' .. and it's a secret.'' 

Sinbad raised a brow.  '' A secret? '' 

'' Yes.'' 

'' So.. It's have nothing to with Aashiq? '' Sinbad teased.

Ja'far's face turned red.  Oh, how he wished he could control his blushing.   '' We didn't do anything!'' 

'' So you did follow him home?'' Sinbad asked. 

'' Yes, but only to talk.'' 

'' Why didn't you go home afterwards? '' 

'' Because I fell asleep...'' Ja'far mumbled.

Sinbad burst out laughing.    '' You never could hold your liquor.'' 

'' Shut up! I can hold it just fine. I just drank too much, thanks to you..''

'' I just wanted you to let loose, and have fun, ... not that I thought you would become that loose,'' said sinbad snarky. 

'' Excuse me?   Haven't you slept with at least a thousand girls?'' 

'' Not a thousand...'' said Sinbad.  Although when he started to think about it...

'' Mhm...  Now, will you excuse, I have work to do,'' Ja'far said and marched to his office.

* * *

'' Who comes home this late? '' asked Hinahoho.

'' It's not late, it's still early in the morning,'' Sinbad explained.

'' It's afternoon... Don't you have work to do?  You promised Ja'far you'd be finished with it today.''

'' Yes, I do. And why are you giving me such a hard time? Sinbad grumbled.   '' Ja'far was just as late as me, you know.''

Hinahoho laughed.  '' Sure he was.''

'' I'm serious.  Didn't you see him walking in just seconds before I did? ''

'' Wait, what? '' said Hinahoho shocked.  '' Where has he been? ''

Sinbad was just about to answer, but he wasn't so sure if Ja'far would like it. Ja'far had always liked being a bit private. And the fact that Aashiq might be his boyfriend, it just wasn't sinbad's place to tell everyone the news. And maybe it wasn't something serious, and Aashiq wasn't Ja'far's boyfriend.  Sinbad sure hoped so...

'' I don't know. I can't remember-''

'' Have you forgotten about the girl you slept with already?'' mocked Hinahoho's sister.

'' No!  I mean..'' said Sinbad flustered.  '' That's not we were talking about!''

'' Okay, sheesh...  Anyways, the twins and I were just at the hospital, and everything is clear, the little one can come home!''  Pipirika jumped with joy.

'' That's amazing!  When are you-  Hinahoho?'' asked Sinbad.

'' What's wrong big brother?  Aren't you excited to have him home again? ''

'' ... Yes, I am. I just don't want to rush him.  What if he's not ready? Or something happens to him when he's home and I have no idea what to do?''

Pipirika patted her brother on the back.  '' The doctor have already told us what to do if something happens.. but I'm sure if you are uncertain that they will give you the instructions one more time,'' she smiled. She knew this was difficult for Hina, but he was not alone in this.. he has to know that.

'' Come one now, you have me, Ja'far, Sinbad and everyone else to help you.  You can do this!'' she encouraged him.

'' Of course we will help you,'' comforted Sinbad.

Hinahoho smiled.  '' Okay, I will go get him.''

'' Great!''

* * *

Ja'far was sitting in his office with Masrur. It's been a while since their last lesson. 

'' Masrur, you know what I've said about using comma.. If you place it wrong, the meaning of the sentence will change,'' informed Ja'far.   

'' It's difficult...'' 

'' I know, but remember the rules I gave you, about using comma.

1) Use commas to separate words and word groups in a simple series of three or more items. For example, we have coffee, tea and juice. 

2) Use a comma to separate two adjectives when the order of the adjectives is interchangeable. For example, Marur is a strong, healthy man. 

3) Use commas to set off nonessential words, clauses, and phrases. For example, my idiot friend, Sinbad, has arrived. 

'' What do you want?'' barked Ja'far. 

'' I just wanted to talk to you, but I can see you are busy with Masrur..''

'' Yes, now good-bye.''

'' How are things going, Masrur?'' asked Sinbad, and ignored Ja'far's good-bye.

'' Fine,'' he replied shortly. 

'' What are you doing?'' 

'' Writing sentences,''  Masrur had never been a very chatty guy, but Sinbad hoped he would get something more out of him.

'' Are you enjoying your lessons with Ja'far?'' 

'' Yes.'' 

'' Is it difficult?'' 

'' Yes.'' 

Sinbad sighted.   '' Alright then,'' he clearly couldn't get more out of the man. 

'' Good-bye, Sinbad,'' said Ja'far calmly, but strict. 

'' See ya.''

* * *

Hinahoho, Pipirika and Ja'far was on their way to the hospital. Today was finally the day the youngest, Bjorn, was coming home. He had been living at the hospital for quite a while now. It will be good to have him home.

Ja'far could see Hinahoho was still worried, which wasn't a look he wore a lot... but chose not to comment on it. Instead he squeezed his arm and smiled, and got a smile in return.

When they got to the hospital a doctor informed them about Bjorn's progress, and that it would be perfectly safe for him to leave the hospital. 

''Are you excited to play with your siblings, Bjorn?'' asked Ja'far, while they walked back home again.

'' Yeah!'' he cheered.   ''I can finally swim in the ocean, and play with my brother and sisters!''

'' I'm glad you're so excited,'' said Pipirika joyfully, and patted Bjorn on the head. 

'' Maybe you should wait a while before you swim in the ocean...'' said Hinahoho. 

'' But papa, you promised!''

'' I just don't think it's wise for you to go and swim right away,'' said Hina.  '' Can't you wait a couple of months?''

'' Months?!''

'' Yeah Hina, that's sounds a bit much,'' said Pipirika, and Ja'far nodded in agreement. 

'' He just got out of the hospital.  Do you want him to go back?'' said Hina sharply. 

There was an awkward silence between the siblings. Hinahoho wasn't the type of person who would get angry easily. But when it came to the safety of his children, it was like he became a completely different person.

'' What about if Pipirika swims with them?'' Ja'far suggested.  '' Then you know they're safe.''

'' I'm sorry, but I have a meeting in fifteen minutes.'' 

'' I guess I can watch them then,'' said Ja'far.

Hinahoho smiled.  '' That would be great.''   

* * *

 

Ja'far was walking to the beach with Masrur, Bjorn and his siblings. It was not like he wanted to go swimming with them since he had so much work to do, but he had promised Hinahoho. But maybe it would be fun to hang out with them, especially with Bjorn. Living at the hospital had made him depressed.

'' Ja'far, let's see who can swim faster,'' Kikiriku challenged him.

'' No, I'm not going to swim with you today.''

'' Why not?  You never swim with us!'' he complained.

'' I just don't like being in the water for too long, that's all,'' Ja'far explained.

Kikiriku was thinking hard.  '' You do know how to swim, right?''

'' Yes, I do know how to swim,'' barked Ja'far.  '' I just don't like it very much, but you don't need to worry, if something happens to you or your sibling, I will help you.''

Kiki laughed. '' Like there's something thats going to happen to me.''

Ja'far shook his head and laughed. What a cocky idiots he's become, he thought to himself.

He was watching the kids play and mess around with each other when someone brought him a note. 

'' What's this?'' asked Ja'far. 

'' There was someone who was looking for you, but you weren't home. So he left a note for you.'' 

'' Thank you for bringing it to me.'' 

Ja'far looked down at the parchment, it was from Aashiq.

  

* * *

 After the kids were finally done with swimming and messing around, they wanted to go back to their house and eat some food. Ja'far agreed and took them home. He prepared them some snacks since it wasn't too long until supper, but after that he went back to his office.

He tried to start working on his documents for the different trading agreements, but it was like he couldn't concentrate on anything except the note he had gotten from a certain someone.

As much as Ja'far would like to not care, or having the urge to have an intimate someone, he still was human. He needed someone special in his life. And yes, he had lots of people who cared for him, and he cared for them too, but he needed something different. Something more...

He pushed his documents away and ran downstairs. He told Hinahoho and Drakon he'd be back for supper. Before they were able to ask where he was going, he was out the door. 

He ran to Aashiq's place and knocked on his door. 

'' Who is it?'' a voice said. 

'' It's me.''

Aashiq opened the door.  '' Ja'far what a pleasant surprise,'' he welcomed. 

Ja'far walked into his apartment, but was a lot bigger then he remembered, even though it was earlier that day he was there. 

'' Do you want a drink?'' 

'' No,'' he answered shortly.  '' I want you.'' 

Aashiq looked confused, the there was a hint of a smile on his face. 

'' Take your clothes off,'' demanded Ja'far. 

 


	11. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update!
> 
> But here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And thank you for kudos and leaving comments!

Ja'far woke up by the ocean breeze softly hitting his face. A widow was clearly open, but Ja'far didn't mind. He loved the smell of the ocean. There was something about it that made him feel like he was home. That was a feeling he had never felt in childhood, but only when he was with Sinbad and the others. And now he felt it again with Aashiq.  He hadn't been this relaxed in a really long time.

Although the relaxing sensation was quickly gone when he realized it was morning already. 

''Fuck!'' grunted Ja'far.

He felt a heavy arm around his waist.    ''Again?'' a certain someone smirked. 

''No, thats not what i meant,'' smirked Ja'far back.   ''It's just that I said that I'd be home for supper, not breakfast,'' complained Ja'far.

Aashiq chuckled.  ''You work to damn much, you know that?''

'' Yeah, I know, but I like to work,'' he informed.  

'' You're such a workaholic.''

'' Well, it's better to be that than an actual alcoholic,'' mumbled Ja'far.

Aashiq chuckled.  '' What's that suppose to mean?'' 

'' Nothing.'' 

They spent a few minutes just relaxing, and enjoying each others company, but then Ja'far says he has to go and help out with the wedding. 

'' Who's getting married?'' asked Aashiq while they both got dressed. 

'' Drakon and Saher,'' Ja'far smiled.  '' I'm glad they two of them are finally getting married,'' he added. 

Aashiq felt a warm feeling spreding through his chest. He liked seeing Ja'far happy. He was always so serious, but the night he got incredibly drunk, Aashiq had seen a completely different side of him, and he saw the same man again last night.

He gave Ja'far a long, passionate kiss. 

'' What was that for?'' Ja'far smiled.

Aashiq chuckled.  '' Just wanted to.'' 

Ja'far's grin grew wider.  '' I've got to go, but maybe I can see you later? Maybe after the wedding?'' asked Ja'far. 

'' I'd like that.'' 

* * *

'' Good moring everybody!'' cheered Sinbad. 

Sinbad entered the dining hall and everyone stood up.  '' Good morning, your majesty.''

Sinbad sighted.  '' What did I tell you, you don't have to stand up every time I enter a room.''

Sinbad sat down and eat some grilled fish for breakfast. He had found it odd that Ja'far wasn't the one who woke him up this morning. For the last decade, Ja'far had always been the one, and it was always the same routine. First he'd wake him up gently, and then when Sinbad still refuse to wake up, he would get a bucket of cold water and pour it all over Sinbad. It wasn't a routine Sinbad fancied himself, but it was affective.     Maybe he was already hard at work, he thought to himself.

'' Where's Ja'far?'' asked Sinbad.

'' I haven't seen him this morning...'' said Drakon.

'' He told us last night that he was going out, and that he would be back for supper, but he never came home again,'' said Hina.

'' Do you think he's in danger?!'' yelled Pipirika.  She had always been quite protective of Ja'far.

'' No, he's more than capable to handle himself,'' stated Drakon.

Sinbad was completely silent.  '' Didn't he say where he was going?''

'' No, just that he was going out,'' informed Hinahoho.

Sinbad knew exactly where he went.  _Damn it!_  

He ate the rest of his breakfast in silence, mumbling something to himself. It was too low for Drakon and Hinahoho to heard what he was saying, but they could see he was not happy.

'' He's fine, you'll see,'' Hinahoho tried to comfort Sinbad. 

'' Yeah, I know he's fine, probably more than fine...''

'' What you going on about?'' asked Drakon. 

'' Nothing. I'm going back to my office,'' said Sinbad.

He slammed his cup down on the table, startling everyone, and then he walk quietly to his office.

Masrur squinted his eyes.   _Interesting..._

* * *

 Ja'far was on his way back to the office. Since he really didn't want to explain himself where he went, he used the back door to get to his office. But unfortunately...

'' Where have you been?'' asked a very familiar voice. 

'' Sinbad?!''  said Ja'far startled.

'' I asked you a simple question..'' 

Why the hell was he so angry? It's not like he's above sniking in late...     ''I was visiting a friend..'' 

''You mean Aashiq?'' huffed Sinbad. 

'' He is a friend, so yes,'' answered Ja'far shortly. 

Sinbad clenched his teeth.  ''You were supposed to finish your work!'' 

Now he was yelling at him?    ''I am finished!'' 

''Then start on next weeks paperwork!'' 

''I'm finished with that too!   And I think it's pretty high and mighty of you to yell at me for not working, when you don't even do half of what your are supposed to do!'' 

Sinbad's face was turning red.   ''How dare you talk to me like that?'' 

'' It's the truth!  You are the most irresponsible person I know!'' 

Ja'far was about to yell something else, but was cut off by Sinbad. 

'' Don't say another word,  just get back to work..'' 

''Fine.''  Ja'far said and walked to his office. 

* * *

 It was almost time for the wedding. Ja'far had put on his finest clothes, it was Heliohapten silks. The Kingdom of Heliohapt was know for it's high quality clothes, especially their silks. Sinbad was the one who had given him this attire. It was a gift for his sixteenth birthday, but the clothes was too big for him at the time, but the attire fit him perfectly now, so he decided to wear it to the wedding.

Sinbad had always given him birthday presens, even though he had no idea when his birthday actually was. He knew it was sometime in the winter, early in the year, but that's all he knew. Since Sinbad first met Ja'far during winter time, he decided that was the day they would celebrate Ja'far's birthday. Of course Ja'far had thought it was a stupid idea, he didn't want to celebrate his birthday, it was idiotic being celebrated just because you were born. He thought if anyone should be celebrated it should be because of achievements, something that makes everyday easier, a genius invention.

There was a knock on the door. 

''Come in,'' said Ja'far. 

A tall, blue haired women entered Ja'far's bedroom. 

'' Hey! Are you ready?'' 

'' Ah, Pipirika. Yes, I'm ready,'' said Ja'far while he polished he's shoes. 

It made Paprika laugh a little. 

'' Why are you laughing?'' asked Ja'far curious. Pirpirika never laughed at him, and to be perfectly honest Ja'far didn't like when people laughed at him. 

'' Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, but I just remember the guy you use to be, you know, angry and covered in dirt, it's still a little bit funny when I see you all dolled up.'' 

Ja'far chuckled.  '' Yeah, I know I've changed a lot, but so have you, you know?'' 

'' I would sure hope so..'' chuckled Pipirika. 

'' Let's go down to the others,'' said Ja'far, and so they went down to the others. 

* * *

 '' I thought this was supposed to be a small wedding?''

Asked a stunned Ja'far, when he first saw the wedding venue. He remember talking to Drakon and Saher about their wedding, and they had told him they wanted something small, with only their closes friends and family around. 

So what happened?

'' It was, until Sinbad started inviting people,'' sighted Pipirika.  '' He said it was nonsens that they wanted a small wedding, and I guess Drakon got tired of arguing with him, so he said he could do whatever he wanted.'' 

'' What a dick,'' hissed Ja'far. 

'' You don't have to tell me...'' 

They walked inside a big, white tent in the backyard.  Ja'far was mesmerized about how beautiful it was inside. The way they had decorated everything, and especially the flowers. Ja'far had never seen such beautiful flowers before, so he could only imagine how expensive they must have been. 

'' Beautiful, isn't it?'' stated a person Ja'far really didn't want to talk to, and only huffed in response. 

'' Ey?! You have no right to be mad at me, you know?'' hissed Sinbad. 

'' Yes, I do! I didn't do anything wrong,'' hissed Ja'far back.   '' How many times haven't you snuck in later because you were shagging some random whore?'' 

'' Not that many! And they were not whores!'' 

'' Tell me, did you, or did you not pay them?'' 

'' I have never payed anyone! They always do it for free.'' 

Ja'far shook his head in disgust, but then started laughing against his own will.   What an fucking idiot!

Sinbad's face softened when he saw Ja'far laughing. Believe it or not, but that wasn't something Ja'far did very often.

'' I don't want to fight with you, Ja'far,'' said Sinbad.   ''Just tell me when you are going to be late. You can tell me everything, you know?''

Ja'far nodded in agreement.  '' I don't want to fight with you either, but I think it was something more than just being late...''

Sinbad looked confused.   '' What do you mean?'' he asked.

'' You'll find out.''  

'' No, tell me,'' whined Sinbad. 

Ja'far sighted.  '' I can't spoon feed you everything, Sinbad!'' 

'' What the hell is that supposed to mean?'' 

'' My sentiments exactly...'' 

'' What-''

'' Shhh, the wedding is about to start.  Let's go and find our seats,'' said Ja'far, knowing how annoyed Sinbad would get when he don't know what's going on.

'' Fine, but you tell me later.'' 

They quickly found their seats and witnessed the wedding. 

* * *

 

It had been a beautiful wedding. Saher had looked absolutely stunning in her white wedding dress, and their wedding vows had been so beautifully written. Although Ja'far had a feeling that Sinbad had helped Drakon write his wedding vows. You see, Drakon had never been good with words, especially about his true, romantic feelings, while Sinbad, being the creative writer he was, loved writing crap that all the girls loved. He was a natural with words. He could make a girl fall in love with him without even meeting him.   Nevertheless everything had been perfect. 

Now they were on their way to the afterparty, which Ja'far wasn't too crazy about, knowing Sinbad and his old party habits...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I haven't updated is because I've been traveling this christmas, then I got sick (and on my birthday of all days!), but now I'm happy and well, and I will continue updating this story!
> 
>  
> 
> I will try to update every two weeks, since I don't have time for once a week, sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry it took so long, so this time I won't make any promises about when the next update will be. All I can say it's really hectic at work these days since there are so many people who are sick :(
> 
> But here is the next chapter!

It was really late at night, or rather early in the morning. Drakon and Saher had left for their honeymoon hours ago, and most people had already left the wedding venue. Except Sinbad, Sharrkan and Ja'far. Although Ja'far desperately wanted to leave, Sinbad wouldn't let him.

'' You're just gonna go to Aashiq,'' whined Sinbad.

'' And?'' asked Ja'far.

'' And, you are being very rude leaving early.''

'' We are the only ones here, Sin.  The sun will be up soon.''

Well, it was them and a few other girls. Sharrkan was having a great time for sure, being the crazy lady fanatic he was. Ja'far just wanted the girls off his lap, and Sinbad, well, he looked rather depressed. Even when there were at least eight girls swooning over him. He obviously couldn't care less.

'' Yo Sinbad, why the long face?'' shouted Sharrkan, he's face was red as a tomato from all the alcohol he had assumed.

'' What do you mean?'' asked Sinbad, who was just as drunk as sharrkan.

'' Why do you look so depressed when there are a bunch of women who wants to fu-''

'' Stop! I know where you're going'' interrupted Sinbad. He suddenly changed his posture, and sat ut straight. Which made some of the girls, who were sitting on his lap, fall off.

'' Come on, Sin.  Let's go home,'' said Ja'far and helped Sinbad up on his feet.

'' Fine.''

It was almost comical how disappointed and angry the girls got when Sinbad decided to leave. Sharrkan were the only one who wasn't upset, he was more the opposite. Now that he was the only man there, and he didn't want to brag but he was quite good-looking too, he knew he would get all the girls to himself.

'' You two get home safe now,'' grinned Sharrkan.

'' You're not coming with us?'' asked Ja'far, but he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

'' No, I'm going to stick around here a while longer,'' he continued grinning.

Ja'far sighed.  '' Just don't do anything stupid.  And no means no!'' scolded Ja'far.

'' Yeah, yeah, yeah,'' said Sharrkan with a wave of his hand.

'' Have fun, Sharrkan!'' slurred Sinbad. 

'' Will do!'' 

* * *

Ja'far and Sinbad were walking on the beach. It was Sinbad who had asked Ja'far is he wanted to take a walk with him. Since Sinbad seemed to be upset, Ja'far had agreed to go with him. What Ja'far wanted to most was to go and visit Aashiq, but it was rather taboo for Sinbad to mention him, so he kept quiet. 

'' Do you want to tell me whats on your mind?'' asked Ja'far, 

'' What do you mean?'' Sinbad asked to same question to him as he did Sharrkan a little while ago.

'' Everyone can see you're upset about something.  You would probably feel better if you just told me whats wrong.''

'' I want too, but you're just going to get mad.''

Ja'far sighted. He did that a lot to Sinbad, which kind of made him mad.   '' Stop sighing!''

'' Sorry,'' apologized Ja'far.   '' Let me guess, it was something to do with Aashiq?''

 '' I don't like him.''

'' You don't say.''

''I think he's up to something..'' 

Ja'far chuckled.  '' And what may that be?'' 

'' Well, I don't know, do I?'' barked Sinbad. 

'' Pipe down, people are sleeping,'' scolded Ja'far.

They kept walking in silents for a few moments, until Ja'far spoke.    '' I'm not abandoning you.''

'' What?!'' said Sinbad in horror.  '' Why would you even say that?''

Great.   Ja'far really shouldn't have said something like that when he knew Sinbad was still intoxicated...

'' All I'm saying is that i'm not going to leave you for Aashiq.   Or anyone for that matter.'' 

Sinbad and Ja'far walked in peace for a few minuets. It was actually quite nice. The sun was coming up, and the seagulls was waking up. There was something so poetic about hearing the screams of a seagull and feeling the salty wind blowing in your face. It was truly something Ja'far had come to love. 

'' Ja'far?'' asked Sinbad.

'' Yes?''

Sinbad became quiet once more. 

'' What is it?'' asked Ja'far curiously. 

sinbad took a deep breath and smiled.  '' We should go back and get some sleep.'' 

'' O-okay,'' said Ja'far, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something important Sinbad wasn't telling him...

* * *

 

 After a couple of hours of sleep, Ja'far got up. It been a while since he'd woken up this late in the day. It was already afternoon and lots to do.

He met Hinahoho on his way to his office.   '' When did you get home last night?'' asked Hina.

'' Early in the morning,'' yawned Ja'far.

Hinahoho laughed.  '' This have to be the first time I ever seen you yawn.''

'' Well, I havn't felt this tired in a really long time,'' Ja'far scratched his head.  '' Is Sinbad awake?''

'' Yes, he is.  He's in his office.''

'' Thanks,'' said Ja'far and turned his heel and walked towards Sinbad's office.

'' Good morning, Sinbad.''

'' Good morning, Ja'far! I've got some good news!''

Where's Sinbad gotten his energy from was beyond him, but at least he wasn't sulking like he did last night.  '' What's the news?''

'' We're going to Magnostadt!''   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments!
> 
> And sorry for the short chapter, I will try and make it longer next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to post this chapter, i've been working a lot, and I have to study when i'm not working ... so I don't really know when the next chapter will be out, but I promise I will not abandon this story! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

'' What do you mean 'we're going to Magostadt'? asked Ja'far in horror. He had heard some pretty disturbing rumors about the Magostadts current ruler, Matal Magomett... This was not going to end well... That man do what ever he pleases, or as long it's best for his country... or the best for the magicians..  

'' Ah, yes, I'm going to convince him to join the Seven Seas Alliance,'' said Sinbad as it was nothing.  

Ja'far sighted. _This again?!_      ''What's you're plan then?'' he questioned.  

'' I don't know just yet,'' mumbled Sinbad, he was clearly concentrating hard on something. 

'' He hates non magical people, Sin.  And just in case you forgot, you're not magical!''

Sinbad opened his mouth to say something, but he felt like it was not the right time for jokes. 

'' Is it going to be like Reim? Do you even remember how that went..'' 

Sinbad laughed.  '' yeah... that was a disaster, but we don't need them if we can get Magnostadt on our team.   And even though I'm not magical, I can still try and convince him it's the best thing for his country. ''

Ja'far could feel his blood starting to boil. Oh, how he hated Sinbad's laid back attitude sometimes, or most of the time...  This is not going to end well, he just knew it. But there was no point in starting an argument with Sinbad, not right now anyway. 

So he quickly turned on his heel and stormed out of Sinbad's office.

* * *

 '' I want to go on an adventure too!'' roared Sharrkan and slammed his glass of wine hard on the table.

'' Hey, watch the table!'' said Pipirika and smacked him on the head.  

'' Is not going to be an adventure, we are going on a business trip,'' breathed Ja'far.  He was not in the mood to fight Sharrkan either, especially not while he was drunk... Why the hell was he drunk this early anyways?

Sharrkan rubbed his head. He keeps forgetting how strong she really is...   She was one scary women indeed.

'' This last couple of months I've done noting but paperwork, but no more! I want to go out on an adventure!''   He was now standing on the table pretending to fight someone with his sword.

_This will be the end of me,_ thought Ja'far to himself, and rubbed his temples. 

'' Of course you can come along Sharrkan!,'' Sinbad cheerfully said, as he entered the dining room. 

'' Sinbad!'' hissed his advisor.

'' What?  ''He needs to get his hands a little dirty, he's been doing paperwork these last couple of months and he pretends to fight imaginary people... I think he really needs this for his sanity,'' whispered Sinbad to Ja'far as if Sharrkan couldn't hear him. 

'' I'm not going insane!'' barked Sharrkan.  

'' Sure you're not,'' smiled Sinbad, and poured himself a glass of Sharrkan's wine. He took a big sip, but barely got the wine down.

'' What the hell is this?'' he grimaced.  '' This have to be the most disgusting wine i've ever tasted!''

Sharrkan grinned.  '' Well, yeah... but you should have seen the girl who sold it to me. That have to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!''  

'' Oh really? Did something happen?''  Sinbad asked with a sly grin. Ja'far knew where this conversation where headed. 

'' No, she had a fiancee... He was quite protective of her.. It was like he didn't really trust her... She flirted with me a lot,'' told Sharrkan. 

'' She was tricking you to buy the terrible wine..'' huffed Ja'far. 

'' Or maybe she was interested in you,'' Sinbad grinned. 

'' Yeah! that's what I thought too!'' 

'' No!  Don't you dare go after married women, Sharrkan.  Do you have any idea how many times Sin got knocked out because of it?'' 

'' Hey!  I've never been knocked out.'' 

'' Yes, you have. You just havn't remembered it, because you were drunk..'' 

'' Whatever..''  said Sinbad, and took one last sip of wine before he went back to his office again.

* * *

They were all sitting in the dining room, eating their supper as usual. It was actually quite nice that they all eat together. They would barely see each other all day, since there were so much to do, but everyday, when the sun was barely visible on the horizon, they would eat supper. They would share stories about their day, or adventures they had shared together. Of course, weather the stories were true was an other story... 

'' That can't possibly be true,'' questioned Ja'far.

'' It most certainly it,'' argued Sinbad.

'' Then why can't I remember it?'' asked Ja'far.  He couldn't remember being attacked by, as Sinbad decbribed them as, half man, half wolf, a better known as werewolf.

'' There no such thing as a werewolf Sinbad'', said Pipirika who backed Ja'far up. 

'' How can you know you weren't there, and you'', said Sinbad while he pointed at Ja'far,  '' You were passed out''. 

Ja'far huffed.  '' How come I passe out in all of your stories, when I can remember it perfectly fine.''

'' You just said you didn't remember,'' argued Sinbad again. 

'' But I do remember the whole trip, and we were attacked by wolfs, but not werewolf..'' 

'' Are you calling me a liar?'' asked Sin.

'' Yes.'' deadpanned Ja'far. 

'' Well, to bad because it's true, and I saved your life, so you should really be thanking me, not criticizing me.. 

'' Fuck no-'' 

'' Okay, that's enough, there are kids present you know...'' reminded Hinahoho them. 

'' Do you think I'm a liar, Kiki?'' asked Sinbad, who had turned to look at Kikiriku. 

'' No, but I'm going to side with Ja'far on this one..''  he said, knowing exactly how Ja'far gets when people take Sinbad's side of things, but not his. They could be very exhausting sometimes, arguing like an old married couple.

'' Good choice'', said Ja'far and patted Kiki on the head. 

* * *

It was early in the morning, and the sun was barely up. Sinbad, Ja'far and Sharrkan was eating breakfast and was almost ready to go.

'' Are you sure you want to go with us, Sharrkan?'' asked a concerned Ja'far.

'' Yes, I'm ready.   I can handle myself, you know..''

'' I'm more worried about you challenging strangers to a fight.   Remember, some of the people you will meet are powerful magicians, who will make your blood boil just by a simple spell... ''

Sharrkan breathed heavily.  '' I'm more mature than you believe, Ja'far.  I promise I won't pick a fight with anyone.''

Sinbad laughed.  '' Don't be so worried, Ja'far.  What could possible go wrong?'' 

Ja'far only grunted as a respons.  As long as they kept their head low, and stayed out of peoples way, they might be fine after all.

After they had eaten breakfast they headed out to Magnostadt.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more tags added later on.


End file.
